Haunted
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yugi is a normal twenty year old guy who is suddenly being stalked by someone... what happens when he finds that someone to be a vampire? Will love spark or will a foe shred it?
1. Chapter 1: Crimson Meet Amethyst

_**

* * *

**_

Haunted

* * *

Yugi is a normal twenty year old guy who is suddenly being stalked by someone... what happens when he finds that someone to be a vampire? Will love spark or will a foe shred it?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Evanescence._

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **__Inspired by almost all the songs on Evanescence's CD pretty much. And this fic has been bought to you by the help of some old past clips._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__What is going on? Who are _**you**

_**BE Dragon: **__o.O? holy fuck! It is the return of my original pen name. O.O. _

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Damn straight it is! Now what are you doing here? Move aside! This is all mine!_

_**BE Dagon& Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Enjoy!_

* * *

_It _didn't even seem to surprise young Yugi Muoto as he walked down Domino, Japan's side walks as he headed back home towards his apartment. It was already way past midnight and he knew very well he should have left sooner... 

But something kept him rooted to his desk at Kaiba Corp, as the assistant to Mr. Kaiba himself. Though he never did actually _see_ his boss unless he stayed till night. The CEO was the one who had sent him home, earning himself a rather bewildered look from the young tri-colored haired assistant.

Yugi somewhat pouted as he scratched the back of his head with a milky pale hand. He sighed as he saw he only transportation that would get him home quickly leave from its spot at the bus stop. "Damn it. Buses are usually supposed to be late!" he cursed to himself. Pouting a little more, he continued on his long journey home. "I just hope I can get home on time to catch a few 'Z's before heading back to work.." he yawned. "At least I'll get paid for the extra hours." he muttered in a sleepy voice.

As if passed an ally he heard a shuffle. "Psst." he heard.

Blinking, the naïve adult looked into the ally way, stopping as he did.

"Come here..." he heard.

His heart started to beat faster and pretending he just heard a rat scurrying about, he started walking faster forward.

He heard a pair of foot steps closely behind him as he started to walk a bit faster, the foot steps staying in pace with him. Fearing the worst, Yugi broke out into a run, turning at the first corner and heading straight for a couple shops, knowing he would soon reach a heavily crowded area with all the late night shoppers.

Growing tired, he paused, looking behind him to no longer finding the person there. He sighed a sigh of relief and sat on the sidewalk, completely tired.

"Did you think you would get rid of me _that_ easily?" the voice taunted.

Yugi jumped and opened his wide amethyst eyes, seeing a thin and lanky woman in front of him with the whitest hair you could ever imagine, and the darkest blackest eyes you could have ever seen. She smirked down upon him, the tips of her seemingly canine teeth showing between her dark red lip-stick covered lips.

He stumbled backwards, afraid of the worst. He gasped as she picked him up with in-humane strength, chuckling darkly as she did so, showing of her teeth. "How lovely! Dinner! And right before witches hour too."

"_You_! What are _you_ doing here?" he heard someone growl from behind him.

The woman growled, looking behind Yug, throwing him to the ground and placing a foot on top of his back as he tried to crawl away. Yugi whimpered and turned to look at the other person

He gasped when he saw the other. He looked exactly like Yugi, just with spikes going up the black and narrow, dark crimson eyes, and sharp teeth like the woman's.

"I'm trying to _feed_ here!" the woman said angrily.

"In _my_ area," the man's crimson eyes narrowed. "Do you even _know_ who I am?

The woman shook her head, her face fixed in an angry glare as the man smirked evil smirk. "I'm Yami Atemu.."

The woman's faced turn from anger to fear as she backed away. "Oh-oh! M-M-Master Yami... F-f-forgive me? W-was I intruding? I'm sorry!" she stuttered as she lifted Yugi off from the ground and shoved him in front of said Yami. "Please, V-Vampire Lord Yami, take this token as a token o-o-of apologies." she said, shakily.

Atemu took Yugi's frozen form from the woman's hands and held him bridal style. "Now, begone!" he hissed. "And never let me catch you in my town again!"

The woman nodded and a moment she took off and vanished.

Yami looked down at Yugi's from.

Yugi's mouth gapped open and closed several times. "O-o-oh m-m-my _GOD_!" he screamed. "_YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!_"

Yami frowned. Now this wasn't the reaction he needed. "Shut up and I'll–"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Yugi screamed, squirming in Yami's tight grip.

"But–"

"EEEAAAH!"

"Gah, forget it." Yami muttered, leaning down and using his sharp fangs, he bit into Yugi's soft skin and started to softly suck out the sweet blood.

Yugi's pupils grew small at the stinging sensation he got from the left side of his neck. His jaw slacked open just a bit before closing. His eyes slowly grew hazy and closed.

Yami tore himself away from the young man's neck, licking his lips and closing his own crimson red eyes. _Never_ had he tasted such sweet blood ever before. The sweet ruby red liquid's taste still lingered in his mouth, his senses going crazy for more. But he knew how to control his thirst.

_What to do with him now?_ Yami asked himself. He sighed. There was only one thing _to do_, besides killing the young man...

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **Well there you have it! The first ever chapter of my first ever vampire fic!_

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **Pssha--what? Don't you mean _**our **_very first chapter of _**our**_first vampire fic?_

_**BE Dragon: **O-oh but of course. Hehe. Er... review please!_

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **Yeah! Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2: Heart

* * *

_**Haunted**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Evanescence!_

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **__Well here is chapter two for you all. ._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Yeah, here's you chapter that boring old future me made. With a few wonderful and clips that, I, Pharaoh'sLittleGirl, have made!_

_**BE Dragon: **__Oh stop being so cocky. -.-._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl:**__ Not my fault you were a bit cocky back in the day._

_**BE Dragon: **__Damn it! I was depressed! Not cocky!_

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__yeah yeah. Just get on with the fic._

_**BE Dragon&Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Enjoy!_

* * *

_Yugi _was aroused from sleep at the sound of old wood boards creaking. His amethyst eyes opened slightly before shutting back closed as light poured in from a nearby window. He buried his head under the soft silk bed sheets. He sighed comfortably as he nestled his face into the comfy pills, an exotic aroma made his sense tingle as he brought in the sent with every deep breath he took 

Then it hit him.

He sat up quickly, heart racing as he looked around his surroundings. It looked to be a normal room. Small with a full sized bed with dark velvet and silk violet sheets and cover. Curtains, a deep blood red color, were drawn back slightly to allow some sunlight in from the medium dark stained glass. In front him was a dark oak desk with a laptop and small speakers at the side, and two doors on either side.

Slipping out of the sheets, he sighed in relief. _At least I still have my cloths on.._ He thought, looking down at the hardwood floor and seeing his sneakers, the ones he always wore.

Putting them on, he headed towards a door opposite of the windows. He peeked through the door as he opened it a crack to see into a small hallway with two other doors, then it lead into a different room that looked pitch black. Carefully and quietly, he stepped into the hallway, making his way slowly towards the dark room. At the corner, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness before looking into it, to find it to be a living room. He could see it, his ticket out of here!

He took off towards the door, but before he could grasp the door knob, he felt to strong arms circle his slim waist.

"Where are _you_ heading?" he gasped hearing a deep baritone voice from beside his right ear, a warm breath cascading down his neck, sending shivers through his body.

"Who-who are you?" he stuttered, and remembering the night before, his eyes grew wide.

He could feel the other's dark smirk as he chuckled. "I'm Yami." the other said calmly, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder. "Your Yugi Muoto, twenty years old, and work at Kaiba Corp, am I not correct?"

Yugi shivered. _How did he know?_

_**/I have my ways.../**_

He gasped.

_**/Don't be surprised... I am after all a.. vampire.../**_ he heard the other chuckled out loud, his voice lingering in his head.

"How–?"

"If I don't _kill_ my victims after sucking their blood, I make a one way connection with them, you understand?" Yami smirked. He slowly released Yugi, knowing he was to scared to move at the moment. "We'll get to know each other more soon enough..." he whispered, trailing kisses down Yugi's soft neck till he reached the collar of Yugi's shirt. "But, if I'm not correct, your late."

Yugi, now conscious that the vampire was no longer holding him down, swung open the door and darted out of the house, not looking back as he ran as fast and far as his feet could take him.

* * *

"So in all, we got a new ally on our side 'cause of moi!" a shaggy blond haired male grinned, Brooklyn accent more then revealing in his voice. His honey eyes blinked noticing his smaller friend wasn't paying any attention to his great heroics."Hey! Earth ta Yug'!" the blond said, waving a hand in front of the other's face. 

Yugi snapped out of his dazed expression. "Huh? Oh, sorry Jou. I blanked out." he said, forcing a small chuckle as he leaned back in his seat across from Jou. They were currently at Starbucks(Don't own) waiting for their coffees to be made.

Jou pouted. "You've been doin' dat a lot lately Yug'. Somethin' wrong?" he asked, worried for his best friend since high school.

Smiling warmly at the other he nodded. "Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping that well lately. That is all." he said, and it was true... two weeks after the..._incident_ and he still had yet to recover from it.

"But ya've been paranoid Yug'! Ya even screamed when Ryou said hi to ya the other day!" he said, clearly annoyed at Yugi's comment. "'nd I don't like it one bit!" his voice softened as well as his eyes. "Come on Yug', you can tell me anythin'..." he said, resting a hand on the smaller's shoulder.

Yugi shook his head, closing his amethyst eyes for a moment. "It isn't anything Jou-kun, I promise!" he smiled as their orders were called. "Lets just get back to work before out shifts end. Can I hitch a ride home again?"

Jou sighed. "I'm sorry Yug'. Not this time. My sis has the car and I got to take the bus." the blond said.

"Oh it is okay. I'll see if I can hitch a ride with someone else." Yugi smiled as the two stood up and got their coffee cups and headed out the door and walked down the street towards the tall Kaiba Corp. Building.

"But I still feel bad about having ta turn you down." Jou said then smiled. "I got it. My sis got a new job at dat new theater and said dat a new vampire movie was gonna show there for de premier! How 'bout you come with us? It's tamorrow."

Yugi thought a moment. _At least I'll be where a bunch of people are. He would even think about attacking me where there are people. _Smiling again Yugi nodded. "Sure. Thanks for the invite."

Jou grinned in a goofy way. "Great! Me and Shizuka will pick ya up tomorrow! And don't worry, it is casual."

* * *

Yugi laughed as Jou attempted to beat Yugi at one of the games in the small arcade in the theater called: Virtual Monster Fight(1). He laughed even more as Jou's virtual monster flew out of eyes shot, showing that Yugi had won. 

"Aww..that ain't fair!" Jou pouted.

"Yes it is!" Yugi chuckled. "Sorry Jou, I'm just better at this game then you."

Smiling, Jou shook his head. "Yeah, I guess so Yug'." he chuckled also as he and his smaller friend walked out of the arcade and into the crowd of people. Blinking, Jou grinned. "Look Yug'! It's our boss!" he pointed out the tall, blue eyed male just across from them.

Yugi smiled, but it dropped when he saw who his boss was _with_.

The man... Yami... was right in front of the young CEO. He was sitting in one of the sleek black leather couches dressed in dark black washed jeans and a crimson red long sleeve work t-shirt and black shoes. Their boss was wearing something similar, but night blue shirt.

"Lets go say hi Yug'." Jou said, dragging the shorter towards the other males.

"N-n-no Jou! It looks like he is talking! Jou!" Yugi resisted, but it was only a few seconds till he was standing next to Jou right next to the other men.

"Konichiwa Kaiba-sama." Jou bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you hear."

The icy blue eyed male's eyes shot over to Jou. "Hn. As yourself." he said before looking at Yami. "Atemu-san, this is Jou, my traveling assistant." and as if he just saw Yugi he added, "and this is my office assistant, Yugi Muoto."

Yami smiled kindly at them. "Pleasure to meet you Jou." he said, shaking hands with him, then smirking down at Yugi. "I believe we've met before. It's nice to be _properly_ introduced."

_**/Although I already know who are you./**_

Just like Jou, he shook Yugi's hand.

Yugi looked sickly pale. _How did he? How can he? He's a vampire!_

_**/I am, but I'm a martinian vampire./ **_

The smaller male raised an eyebrow at this, but shook it off when he heard Jou start talking.

"What brings you guys here? My sis is workin' here."

Seto continued to stare at Jou with an emotionless stare. "Manager borrowed five thousand from me to buy the area and build it. He said I would get half the earnings."

Jou nodded. "Ah."

Yugi could just feel Yami's crimson eyes burning into his face, even though he couldn't see him. And he really didn't want to look at the vampire, fearing if he looked into his eyes, the vampire would attack him then and there.

"Nii-sama!" the group heard a sweet voice call. Jou turned and smiled as a young, high school looking girl walked up to them dressed in a black pencil skirt, white dress shirt, and red and black vest along with black high heels and a name tag on the vest.

"Shizuka-chan!" Jou smiled.

The girl smiled back at him, she had with her a large black plate filled with fruits. "Hi Nii-sama! Hi Yugi-sama!" she greeted, tucking a long light brown hair back as her honey brown eyes sparkled. "Konichiwa Kaiba-sama, Atemu-sama." she added.

Yami smiled at her. "Konichiwa Shizuka-chan." he replied.

"Hn."

"**Shizuka**!"

The young girl cringed at the angry tone a short fat and half bald man yelled. "Ye-yes Koto-sama?" she stuttered.

"You best be serving Kaiba-sama and his friends some of that food!" he growled angrily, then turned to Kaiba with a look that if you first saw it, you wouldn't have thought he was mad. "I hope she wasn't bother you Kaiba-sama." the man bowed.

Kaiba stared at the man. "No, she was actually answering a few questions of mine, before you interrupted." he said flatly.

The man sweat dropped. "Oh, please for–"

"I don't need an apology, but the young woman you just scared half to death _does_."

The man nodded and turned to Shizuka. "Sorry Shizuka-chan... I didn't mean anything by what I said."

Shizuka just nodded. "Ahh.. It is okay Koto-sama.." she said.

The old man nodded before turning back to the group. "Well, the show is about to start soon. You and your– ahem– partners can go into theater three in five minutes for the first showing."

Kaiba just nodded.

Smiling warmly, Yami asked, "Would we be able to go in now?"

"Hai hai." he replied. "Well, I'm going to go talk to my other guests. Have fun!"

"Okay, thank you." Yami said, then turned to Kaiba, Jou, and a still looking away Yugi. "How about we head in there now?"

Kaiba nodded and looked at Shizuka. "Where is theater three?"

Shizuka thought a quick moment and remember being shown around. "First hall to your left and it will say 'Theater Three'." she replied.

"Lets go." Seto said dully, heading towards the theater.

Yami smiled. "Thank you Shizuka." he said before following Seto.

Jou smiled at his younger sister. "I'll see ya later Shizuka!" he said, fallowing after the two.

"Where is the nearest exit?" Yugi whispered to her.

Shizuka blinked as Yami came back and gently took Yugi's arm. "Come on Yugi-kun. So we can get the best seats.." he said smiling warmly at Shizuka, but Yugi could see that glint in his eyes.

* * *

–In the Movies– 

Yugi sat uneasily between Jou and Yami, who was sitting closer to him then he really wanted. Seto and Jou were chatting about the company, Seto to Jou's right, so they didn't even notice Yugi's uncomfortable situation.

Amethyst eyes glanced over at the two chatting before looking back and coming face to face with crimson eyes and a devilish smirk.

Yami gently moved one of Yugi's bangs out of his face and behind his ear. _**/Your beautiful, you know that?/**_ Yami said through the link.

Yugi could feel his cheeks heat up before tapping Jou on the shoulder to get the blond's attention. "Jou, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." he whispered to the other uneasily.

Jou nodded. "Okay Yug'. Just hurry back, the movie is gonna start soon."

Nodding, the small male all but ran out of the theater.

Yami's eye twitched. If he went after Yugi now, then he would raise suspicion from his friend, and that was the last thing he needed was a blond dog sniffing through his records. Pouting, he leaned back in his seat and stared at his watch for a minute or two, which felt like hours to the famous vampire, before standing up. "Seto, I'm going to go get some popcorn or something." he muttered, going after Yugi.

* * *

–Bathroom– 

Yugi sighed as he sat down on the cream colored leather love-seat in the men's restroom2 before glaring at it. "Who the hell puts a sofa in a restroom?" he asked aloud in the empty room.

He heard the door squeak open. Looking up to the mirrors over the sinks he saw a smirking Yami before blinking. "I thought vampire had no reflection.."

"The idiot that said that didn't get his facts straight. Vampires still have a solid body." Yami said, moving towards Yugi before kicking the door rather hard.

Uneasily, the younger stood up, only to be pushed back down. Yami leaned forward and smiled in a 'I-feel-like-raping-you-here-and-now' way. "Why do you seem so... _uneasy_?" the vampire asked, voice husky.

His breath skated across Yugi's face, his lips just barely brushing past his own. He could feel his blush that was cherry red. "Mm.. Yo-you sh-shouldn't be this c-close, s-some one could walk i-in." Yugi stuttered.

Yami grinned madly. "That is why I kicked the door, I got it..." he thought a moment. "How you say? Jammed."

Yugi's heart beat a mile per second. If the door was jammed... and he and Yami were the only ones in here... then what would the vampire.. _Do_?

The Vampire's crimson eyes sparkled before they closed half-way. He pulled Yugi up into sitting position. Sitting on his knees on the tiled floor, Yami pressed his left ear against the spot where Yugi's heart was and closed his eyes.

The young adult was shocked by the vampire's move. _What is he doing?_ He thought, surprise evident in his mind's voice.

"Your heart beat... it sounds so nice.."

Yugi blinked. "Huh?" Yami tilted his head upwards to look Yugi in the eyes, crimson eyes somewhat dulled.

"As a vampire, I no longer have a heart beat." he said quietly, before turning back to his position before and closing his eyes. "I love how your's sounds."

The two stayed in that position. Yami listening to the soft rhythmic beating of Yugi's heart and Yugi to afraid to move, feeling that if he did move, the vampire just might go back to his original plan.

The silence was cut when they heard the door bust open. Yugi jumped and Yami just opened his eyes and looked over at the door, growling angrily, fangs showing. AT the moment, Yugi just noticed that Yami's vampire teeth didn't show.

"_Kaiba_!" Yami growled darkly.

The cold blue eyed CEO stared with emotionless looking eyes. "Atemu, you know that the movie is starting right? Yugi's little buddy is getting worried and–" he coughed. "We're getting hungry and waiting for that popcorn."

Yami pouted. Sighing, he stood up and helped Yugi up. "Damn it." he growled, pushing past the chestnut haired male and going towards the food stand.

Yugi placed his hands over his madly blushing face. "Er... Mr. Kaiba..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Jonouchi. But he _is_ wondering what is taking you so long."

"Arigato Kaiba-sama."

"Hn." Kaiba responded. "Just get back to the theater before the mut starts howling."

Yugi smiled awkwardly and walked past the CEO and back to their theater.

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **__There is the second chapter for you all. And trust us, the restroom scene was going to be different, but we think this is better. .:smiles:._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__yeah yeah. -- anyway, review before Dragon over here starts chattering._

_**BE Dragon: **__I don't chatter as much as you do PLG._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Do not._

_**BE Dragon: **__Do too._

_**BE Dragon& Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Review please!_

1 I got this from 'Monster Fight' in the 6th manga of Yu-Gi-Oh, the Death T series.

2 There are seriously sofas in the bathrooms at the mall's theater over here where I am. o.O. The guy that opened it said there was one in the men's and the women's, but I don't know the color of the men's, only the women's. So give me a break there. DX._  
_


	3. Chapter 3 12: Dangerous to love? Part 1

* * *

_**Haunted**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me. O.o I'm just a fanfiction authoress! I don't have money!**_

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **__Well I made it to the next chapter without being killed. OD. Yay!_

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl:**__ That gives me an idea... -goes off to make plans on how to kill BED-_

_**BE Dragon:**__ o.O. Fuck. _

_**BE Dragon & Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Enjoy!_

* * *

_CHAPTER 3 1/2 _

* * *

"_**Welcome to Vampire Slayer's dot net! The one place to learn to kill a stalking vampire!" **_the computer's speakers spoke as Yugi entered a website. Yugi raised an eyebrow at this. "Weird website." he muttered, looking over the homepage that was pure black and blood red. The icons had little bats with their wings spread out. He brought his mouse over and clicked 'chat room'.

When he did the bat icon flew and the screen went black before slowing brightening up to show some people were already chatting.

_ScaredShitless_(1):** I have a vam. Fallowing me & I'm scred, what should I do?**

_VampiressAdmin_: **Threaten him with something next time you see him. Carry around a box of matches too. Vampires flame up as soon as light or carry something that can catch them on fire.**

_ScaredShitless_: **OD Thanx! I'll tell you how it goes! G2g!**

_**ScaredShitless has logged out**_

_VampiressAdmin_: **Hello new comer, what can I do you for?**

Yugi blinked before clicking where is said name and typed in his IM name before replying.

_MagicianMuoto_: **There is a vampire who acts real weird. He won't leave me alone.**

_VampiressAdmin_: **Have you tried threatening him with what I told SS?**

_MagicianMuoto_: **Well no. But I didn't know he would risk being out in sunlight to follow me. **

_VampiressAdmin_: **Your crazy. Only martinian vampires** **can go out in sunlight, and they are rare.**

Yugi smirked somewhat.

_MagicianMuoto_:** I don't know about you, but I believe him when he said that he /was/ a vampire. He even bit me. And not only that but when he followed me to the movies(or I think he did) he followed me to the bathroom. I didn't see his fangs until my boss walked in. (Don't ask) And when I first met him and when he bit me, the other vampire(That found me first) was scared out of her mind. **

Yugi sent that and waited for 'VampiressAdmin' to reply, leaning back in his desk chair as he stared at his new black desk computer.

_VampiressAdmin_: **Vampires have respect for one another. But hardly ever fear. Do you know the name of the vampire?**

Rolling his eyes he started to type.

_MagicianMuoto_: **Yes. Yami Atemu.**

_VampiressAdmin_: **WHAT?**

Yugi was taken back by how the online creator of the website reacted. A little icon at the bottom said she was typing a lot. He quickly got up and repositioned himself to he was leaning forward.

_VampiressAdmin_: **You live in Domino, Japan, huh? Omr. Do you even /know/ who your dealing with? One of the longest living martinian vampires! Not to mention hottest and most dangerous. Anyone who is anyone in the vampire world /knows/ not to mess with him or they'll become a sorry ass loser! Last person that challenged Yami over territory was found later burned to death, Yami carrying his ass in the Vampire bar. He threw the poor sucker onto the middle of the dance floor and said something like: "Next person who messes with me will have their sorry ass burned to a crisp, and so bad, your own mother won't know who the hell you are."**

_VampiressAdmin_: **I should know. I was there that night. I'm Mitoto, live in Domino too.**

He stared wide eyed.. Was this Yami guy _that_ dangerous? _Should he be more then worried? Should he move out of town?_

With shaky fingers he responded.

_MagicianMuoto_: **Yugi. Nice to meet you.**

He thought a moment.

_MagicianMuoto_: **Why were you in a vampire bar?**

_VampiressAdmin_: **I'm a vampire. **

_MagicianMuoto_: **And your teaching other people how to kill other vampires? Some respect.**

_VampiressAdmin_: **Hey! I was turned against my own will! I hope to one day rid the world of them all.**

_MagicianMuoto_: **Big grudge.**

_VampiressAdmin_: **You would have one too if you had to see everyone close to you run away scared of you and then later on see they age and die.**

_MagicianMuoto_: **Oh, sorry about that.**

_VampiressAdmin_: **It is okay. So when should I meet you to help you get rid of the sucker?**

_MagicianMuoto_: **I don't know. Do you know where he hangs out?**

_VampiressAdmin_: **Where everyone else does. The Vampire Bar.**

_MagicianMuoto_: **Oh, hai. Well meet me at Kaiba corp. at around say nine? **

_VampiressAdmin_: **Deal.**

_MagicianMuoto_: **Okay. Well, I have to go now. My friend is expecting me to be standing outside my apartment so we can get to work.**

_VampiressAdmin_: **Hai. Okay. Just one thing. Dress up in all black if you can. You'll be less of an easy target. **

_MagicianMuoto_: **Okay. Arigato. **

_VampiressAdmin_: **Hai. Bye.**

_**MagicianMuoto has signed out.**_

Yugi sighed and stood up, logging out of his computer and going over to his bedroom. Looking through his closet and dresser he found a black outfit and put it in a backpack with his work documents, he wasn't risking letting Jou see.

He couldn't help but wonder what the person online was going to help him do, to get rid of Yami. But sure thing was, was that he didn't want Yami near him if he was as dangerous as they said.

Stepping out of the complex he gasped at what he was seeing.

_Yami talking to Jou!_ Yugi's eye twitched and he looked up. It was cloudy, looked like rain. _Aww damn it._

Yami looked up, eyes covered with dark sunglasses, smirking somewhat at Yugi's pissed face. "Ahh, good morning Yugi-kun." he greeted.

Jou looked out his window and grinned. "Hey Yug'! I just got here and was talking to Yam'. Was wonderin' when you were gonna come out."

Keeping eye contact with Yami, Yugi walked around the front of Jou's car, stepping as far away from the secret vampire without raising suspicion from the blond male. "Sorry Jou, I was checking my e-mail." he muttered to his friend, slipping into the car.

"Hehe, getting used to that new computer huh Yug'?" Jou grinned. "Well, see ya late Yam'!" he said.

"Yeah... see you later Yami." Yugi murmured.

* * *

Yugi sighed as lunch time rolled around. He was currently eating his bento box he had packed for lunch that day. He sat alone in the staff lounge, watching a soap opera that didn't make sense to him. He was alone, why? Because Jou went to another meeting, leaving poor Yugi alone to eat his lunch. Makes you want to go and hug him, huh? (.:hugs Yugi and gets hit my PLG:. TT)

He sighed again and placed his chopsticks down, resting his left cheek in his left hand, drumming his fingers over the small circular white table. Had he been given a longer lunch break he would've gone out to eat a burger or something. But he had not the time or the money at the moment since he was still paying off his rent. "Why did they have to go and raise it?" he growled somewhat angry.

He pouted. _No sense in getting mad about it. At least I could pay, and I still have my apartment. _

_**/Yugi-kun? Is that you?/**_ he would hear the eagerness in the vampire's mind's voice.

"Ooh, no." he groaned, slapping forehead.

_**/Heh. You must be close./**_

_I wish I weren't_. He growled in his mind.

The door to the lounge opened and Yami's smirking face poked in, he smirked as he saw the smaller. He slipped in and closed the door, making sure to lock it before walking slowly over the other.

Yugi stood up from his seat and went around the table so he was facing Yami, amethyst eyes trying to glare, but failing and looking like a pout.

Chuckling, the vampire lunged forward, but ducked down under the table as Yugi jumped back, think he would jump over the table.

Yami came out from under and grasped Yugi's ankle before quickly pulling himself up off the floor, grabbing Yugi's wrist as he did so before releasing his ankle and grabbing his other wrist in a tight hold. "Good afternoon darling." Yami said in a teasing voice before kissing Yugi lightly on the cheek.

The shorter male squirmed and wriggled in Yami grip, trying to break the vampire's tight grasp, but it only got tighter.

"Don't be like this Yugi. Just.. Give in.." he said, voice a bit husky as he trailed kisses down Yugi's neck before nibbling softly on a particular spot, making sure to hold back his fangs from growing out. Yugi moaned, giving the vampire the hint that, that was his soft spot. Smirking more, he nibbled on it again before running his tongue over his and blowing over the now slightly pink area. "You like that, don't you?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear before gently bitting the shell of his ear.

Yugi tried holding back his moan, but couldn't, his amethyst eyes squeezed shut as he continued his attempts, now trying to kick at the vampire, but the other pushed his right leg against his knees, keeping them from moving.

He continued attacking Yugi's neck with kisses and hickeys before swiftly picking Yugi up and moving him onto the couch that sat near by. He pushed him down and straddled his victim's hips, smirking at the crimson hue on Yugi's cheeks. Using his left hand, he held Yugi's wrists above his head, and used the other to softly message the young assistant's hip an trail under his now un-tucked shirt, making the other moan at the tingling sensation that the vampire's cold hands brought.

Hazy, lust filled crimson eyes looked up at Yugi's now red face. Grinning slightly, he kissed him full on the lips, enjoying how soft his lips were. He gently bit down on the other's bottom lip, his fang started to grow out a bit, and before he could force them back, he nipped Yugi's lip.

Yugi gasped as a sting coursed through his lip and up the side of his jaw before disappearing. He moaned as Yami started sucking at th blood that slowly leaked into his mouth, enjoying the sweet metallic taste. The ring of Yugi's moan made him smirk to himself before taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, mapping out and enjoying the taste of Yugi's mouth before going against Yugi's own tongue.

Yugi groaned again. He felt Yami's hand release his wrists and slowly make its way up his shirt. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to bring him closer, wanting to feel the other's body against his own.

Yami smirked at this, before pulling away. "Think it is time now, that I get going." Yami said, voice husky.

Yugi pouted as the vampire got off of him and strolled out the door, but not before winking at the other and smirking.

Then it all hit him.

"Damn it! I made out with a vampire!" he groaned, smacking his forehead.

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **__Quick! Before PLG wakes up! Review please! And again, this is chapter 3 ½! Chapter 3 2/2 is coming right up!_

_**PLG: **__ARE YOU ENDING IT WITHOUT ME?! .:heads towards room:._

_**BE Dragon:**_ _.:sweat drop:. Of course not! .:to reader, aka, you!:. Review please!_

_**1 **__Thank you S2Teennovelist for giving me the idea. OD. Btw, that it probably me. XD._

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 22: Danerous to love? Part 2

_**Haunted**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__BED is currently... under ropes if you would say at the moment. So wonderful past BED is here to bring you the second half of the chapter. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Yugi **_growled in annoyance as he slipped his backpack over his shoulder. It was about 9:10 pm as he waited outside of Kaiba corp. He knew he was late, he just hoped so was 'VampiressAdmin'.

It was only a moment longer when he could see the headlights of a car. Shifting uncomfortably, he hoped that this meeting was a good idea. A sleek black lancer pulled up in front of him, the door of the passenger's and diver side opened to reveal two woman.

The first one, the driver, had dark golden rod hair that was straight and combed back into a pony tail, with two short bangs loose, hanging over her sharp blue eyes. She wore a black tube top with black pants and a silver chain, along with silver cuffs. Lastly she wore black leather boots.

The passenger had short chestnut hair, and soft sapphire eyes. She wore a striped grey and black long sleeved shirt and short grey skirt and black boots. She wore a choker with a dragon charm hanging down, and two spiked wrist bands.

The diver smiled, showing off her two sharp vampire teeth. "You must be Yugi, yes?"

Yugi nodded timidly. "Uh yes."

"Don't worry, I won't bite you. This is my friend, Anzu. She decided she wanted to tag along. She isn't a vampire though, so chill. I'm Mitoto." said the blond vampire. She looked down at her wrist watch. "We should get going now." she said, slipping back into the car.

Yugi timidly opened the back door and slipped in as did 'Anzu', who kept her eyes on him. When he noticed this, he became unnerved, twiddling his thumb in his lap as the trio took off...

But little did they know a pair of sharp crimson eyes had been watching from a safe distance. Snorting, the famous vampire shot an un seen glare at the blond woman and silently moved inside the building, walking towards the elevator and then down a hall way. He raised an eyebrow as he heard muffled moans.

He smirked as he burst the door open to see Kaiba tenderly nipping on the blond male's neck from the theater, Yugi's friend...

_What was his name again?_ The vampire thought. "Ahem!"

The two adults jumped at the sound of the other. Kaiba's blue eyes narrowing and glaring daggers at Yami, vampire teeth showing. "_Yami_." he hissed.

Yami just howled with laughter. "That is what I call karma Seto." he laughed, eyes snapping over to Joey who was red in the face. He chuckled a little more. "Would you mind? I must speak with your... _boss_." he chuckled again.

The young male just nodded and slipped out of the office, shutting the door after him.

"What do you want Yami?" Seto growled, clearly annoyed that Yami had interrupted a very important meeting...

Yami's face became serious. "I just saw _my_ little tenshi leave with.." he growled. "_Her_." he spat the word out like venom. "She is going to poison him, I just know it."

"Then find him you dolt."

Yami's fangs showed now. "But it is _Mitoto_. She is out for my neck! She knows that I will come after him alone. And she just _knows_ I wouldn't dare hurt him... killing I mean..." he paced. "She is going to use him against me!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You getting worked up over nothing. It isn't like she knows that you like him more than just as a treat."

Yami's eyes flashed. "Seto... she _knows_ alright. She just _knows_. Almost all the vampires in the city know if I don't kill my victims, than I want them."

"How would they know that? The last time you actually _cared_ about a victim was five thousand years ago with Y–" the young CEO vampire didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was dragged off his desk chair and pushed against the wall in a deadly tight grip by his neck. The elder vampire's dark crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

"_Don't you __**dare**__ say his name._" he growled in a low voice before letting go, walking over to the large window that had the view of almost the entire city. Tears stung the vampire's eyes. "He looks like him, doesn't he?" his voice was soft, but choked. Coming out of his mouth like if he could not breath and his throat was closing up on him.

Seto rubbed his neck, nodding. "Yes. He does. So does the pup."

Yami forced himself to look away from the window. "Come with me to get Yugi?" he asked.

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "Atemu, I'm your cousin, of course I'm going to help you, baka." he said, shaking his head.

Yami smiled softly. "Yes." he thought a moment. "Since when did you start calling me Atemu again?"

"Oh, did I just say that?"

"Baka." the vampire muttered, shaking his head as he opened the door, surprised when Joey tumbled in, a glass cup rolling as he yelped.

Seto and Yami raised an eyebrow at this as Joey stood up. "What is wrong with Yug'?" Joey asked, honey eyes wide with concern.

"Did you hear all of that?" the elder vampire asked cautiously.

"What is wrong with Yug' damn it!"

Yami jumped at the sudden outburst. "He is with another vampire... one that probably plans to use him..." he said slowly.

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Where?"

* * *

Yugi shifted uncomfortably as he followed two women into the bar, he could feel the eyes of the crowd that occupied the large room looking at him with intense and hungry gazes. Shuddering at the thought of almost a hundred vampires coming after him; he hurried up so he was closer to them.

The trio sat down at the bar, the Vampiress smirking as she waited for her prey to come, but something wriggled in her stomach that she wasn't unsure of.

Yugi looked uncertainly around the crowed who were either ignoring them now and pairing attention to their business or staring at him.

He looked to the vampiress and noticed something changed in her eyes, but couldn't tell what.

But whatever it was, it didn't make him feel better at all.

He sighed as the bar tender– not a vampire thank Ra– came up to them and smiled. "What can I get cha?" he asked, cleaning a glass with a white towel.

"Nothing for me." Yugi answered and Anzu agreed with him.

"Red wine for me." Mitoto said.

The bartender nodded and picked up a wet glass by accident. It slipped out of his hand and crashed down on the marble bar top. "Shit!" he cursed loudly, getting a rag to pick up some of the pieces.

Yugi frowned and started picking up some of the larger pieces. "Sh-ouch!" he yelped slightly as he accidently scratched on one of the upright pieces of glass.

Mitoto looked at him and her pupils widen slightly at the sight of his blood that was slowly leaking out of his finger. No one noticed as they grew smaller and her stomach started to wiggle more.

Yugi frowned as the bar tender said his apologies and started throwing away the shattered glass. Yugi stood up as the bar tender told him where the bathrooms were so he could wash his cut before throwing away the glass.

Mitoto snatched his wrist before he could leave.

Yugi gasped, a bit startled as he looked t her with wide amethyst eyes. "Wha-what is it?" he asked, certainly frightened.

Anzu looked over at Mitoto and her eyes widen slightly. "Umm.. Come on Yugi... maybe we should get your cut cleaned." she said, voice soft and a bit fearful as she took Yugi's other hand and carefully started to pull him away from Mitoto.

Mitoto hissed at Anzu, baring her fangs as she yanked Yugi away from her. "_Go away_!" she hissed. "_This is my catch_!" she pulled Yugi close to herself, eyes changing to a darker shade of blue.

The brunet jumped back, afraid of what the vampire would do if she did get to close.

Yugi shuttered as the vampire turned her attention back to him. She grinned, her eyes turning an even darker blue it almost looked black.

Mitoto smirked and she pulled Yugi close, fangs showing as she bit onto his neck, sending a wave of shock and pain through Yugi's body.

He yelped loudly and tried pushing the vampire away but couldn't get loose without a thick sting going through his neck.

The next thing Yugi knew, Mitoto was yelling in pain and dropped him, leaving him shocked and sprawled on the floor.

He blinked as he looked up and saw a very pissed Yami. His eyes a darker crimson then he had ever seen before. His right hand's nail dripped blood while his left hand clenched tightly in a fist, showing white on the knuckles.

Mitoto growled as she brought a hand of to her cheek where she was sporting a good three scratches on her left cheek. "_Son of a bitch_!" she yelled at Yami, glaring.

Yami just glared back as Seto and Jou came over to Yugi and helped him up. "_Get him out of_." Yami growled.

Seto nodded and helped the shocked Yugi get up, but before he could get him out the door, Mitoto appeared in front of them. "_Where are you going with __**my**__ prey_? _I caught him fair and square_!" she yelled at them angrily as she launched herself at Yugi.

Yami growled and tackled her before she got to him and punched her hard in the jaw.

The vampiress screamed and swiped at Yami's face, giving him a scratched cheek that leaked a small line of blood before kicking him in the stomach as hard as she could.

"Gah!" Yami gulped in air as it was blown out of him by the kick and winced, not letting Mitoto get up. "_I said get him out of here_!" he yelled again and Seto and Joey ran Yugi out.

Mitoto yelled and tried kicking and punching Yami off before she smirked evilly. She brought up her sharp nails and pushed forward, nails digging straight through his black tank top and driving into his skin.

Yami's pupils dilated and he yelled in agony as he let Mitoto go, clutching the five new holes around his left collar bone.

Laughing, the vampiress ran out of the bar and followed the sent of Yugi's still bleeding neck, running quickly and swiftly.

Wincing, Yami pushed himself up and glared at all the vampires and people that stared frightened. "Bitch will _die_." he said in a low voice before running after her, following the train of blood spots she left from her cheek.

* * *

Seto slipped into his car, Joey helping Yugi into the backseat before going in next to him. "Damn, who was that?"

Yugi shook his head and rubbed his eyes that threatened to start leaving trail of tears. "No, no! That wasn't supposed to happen." he whimpered.

Seto eyed him from the review mirror before starting the car. It started and as it pulled out there was a loud pop. "What the hell?" Seto yelled angrily.

The window shattered suddenly on Yugi's side and he screamed as Mitoto appeared. "I said he was _my_ prey!" she yelled grabbing Yugi by the collar and attempting to pull him through the window.

Joey's eyes widened as he grabbed Yugi back and kicked at her arm as he pulled him as far away from the window as possible. "Get away bitch!" he yelled at her.

Seto was out of the car in a moment. He pulled Mitoto by the hair and gripped her shoulder and threw her down onto the hard street pavement. "You think your going to get away that easily?" he growled, stepped onto her head and putting a little weight. "If you want to die so soon, I can make that happen."

Mitoto smirked. "You wouldn't dare kill me in front of those mortals, would you now?" she sneered.

Kaiba glared at her but before he could speak, someone cut through.

"No, but I _would_." Yami appeared, glaring as his crimson eyes flared. "Bitch, you should've stayed away." he said in an angry, low tone.

"What is the cost of one life when you've killed for a thousand years?" Mitoto questioned, eyes looking at him from the corner. "What is the one mortal to so many?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "He is _my_ mortal."

"Oh, so you've taken his innocence?" she asked. "Doesn't seem like it, I could just _taste_ that he was still a virgin in his _oh so sweet _blood."

Yami growled and walked up. Seto lifted his foot up and stepped aside as Yami quickly picked her up by the neck, squeezing it. He smirked demonically. "Tell me, how _did_ you ever get him out? You a vampire, and as far as I can see, he hates our kind."

"_Wrong_! He hates _your_ kind! I never wanted to be a vampire! I was _forced_!" she chocked out, right eye squeezed shut as she attempted to pry his strong hand off her neck. "You want to change him! He came to _me__willingly_! Making him _my prey_!"

Yami threw her down hard, knocking the window out of her as she turned over and scrambled to get up. "He is not your's whore!" he yelled angrily, stepping down on her back before she could get up. "He never will be, and do you know why?"

She turned her head and glared at him.

"Because your going to get your wish as a mortal. Your going to die." he smirked and dragged her off as she screamed at him.

Yugi's eyes widened as he watched the whole ordeal and squeezed his eye shut and covered his ears, afraid of what he'll hear or see.

A few moments later, he felt Joey move and get out of the car, but he still didn't move. He whimpered as someone else sat by him and hugged him gently. "Yugi? Are you okay?" he heard Yami's voce ask him in a soft tone.

Yugi shook his head and with his eyes still shut, tried to scurry away, but Yami held him in place. "Look at me." Yami commanded softly.

Yugi whimpered again, but obeyed, opening his eyes slowly as he looked at Yami. He gasped when he saw his scratches and noticed the hole in his shirt. Gently, he touched the scratches, but puled back quickly when he remembered what Yami might've done. "What did you do to her?" he squeaked.

Yami shook his head, closing his eyes before opening them again and looking at Yugi. "Nothing Yugi. Nothing you need to concern yourself over." he said in a quiet voice. He looked at Yugi. "Is what she said true? You went to her willingly?"

Yugi shivered at the intense gaze Yami held on him before looking down and nodding.

"Why?"

"I was scared! I was afraid... of you! She offered to help me stop you from coming to me. I never expected this!" Yugi cried, shoving Yami's arms off, even though deep down he just really wanted to be held. "Just leave me alone, okay?" he whimpered, leaving the car before Yami could say anything and running off to his apartment, not daring to looking at the bloody trail coming from an ally.

* * *

**_BE Dragon:_ **THERE! I said I would update, and I did! OD, just for you all! .:hugs all the reviewers, readers, and reviews:. TT Thank you guys, I got 55 awesome reviews from you all. Thank you so much! .:huggles more:.

Review and I'll get chapter four out by the end of the month because I'm already working on it! XD

And before I forget, no I didn't forget Anzu! She appears later.. . .:shifty eyes:.

**_Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: _**How did you untie yourself?!

**_BE Dragon: _**I am magical! XD

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **_What ever.

_**BE Dragon&Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **_Review please!


	5. Chapter 4: Elevator

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **__EEP! I've earned more reviews than I expected! O.o. .:glomps all of you:. Thanks guys for the reviews! w._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__They spoil you with these reviews. rolls eyes_

_**BE Dragon: **__Your just jealous because I get more reviews now than you did before. .:smirk:._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__AS IF! Storms off to plan against me_

_**BE Dragon**_

* * *

Yami walked into Kaiba Corp with a sigh, feeling just slightly depressed that he couldn't see a certain someone. He trudged to the elevators and just managed to get to one that was about to close, sighing seeing it was the one he had to get on. 

He paid no attention to the small gasp to his left. His mind was elsewhere, like… _Why did Seto want to see me today? At this exact time?_ He wondered.

His crimson eyes narrowed when he felt someone push past him and narrowed slightly more when he heard the annoying 'tick tick tick tick' of one of the buttons being pushed repeatedly in a fast fashion.

Yami growled, wanting to wallow in self pity, trying to ignore the person and the semi familiar tingle in the back of his mind.

But alas, his patience snapped and he turned around to come face to face with….

* * *

Yugi sighed as he looked down at his watch, 1:56 telling him that his lunch shift was over and he needed to get back to work. He ate the last of his burger and threw it away, exiting out of the lounge and into the hallway. 

He shivered slightly, feeling like if he was being watched, frowning as he turned slightly and looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing, turned away and continued.

_It is probably nothing._ He thought to himself. _Just the jitters._

Yugi shrugged the feeling away and entered the elevator jammed with other employees. He growled as he pushed the button for the 7th floor so he could copy some papers, sighing in frustration as the elevator went past his floor and kept going down and down and down.

Finally, it struck the 1st floor and the mob of people exited, leaving Yugi to grumble.

As the elevator doors started to close, he saw someone slip in and push one of the buttons. He gasped, seeing none other than…Yami.

Uneasiness came over him as he watched in his small corner on the left side. Yugi shivered noticing the great vampire had yet to notice his presence. Quickly, Yugi pushed passed him and started rapidly, and repeatedly, pushing the 5th floor button since they just passed 3rd and it took the that very elevator a long time to stop.

All fear broke loose when he felt Yami's intense eyes on his face.

"Yugi…" the vampire breathed, and with a groan and loud, ear splitting screech, the elevator jumped and lurched flinging Yugi up and down, then face first into the buttons then slipping back to the opposite side.

Yami clutched his sensitive ears and fought to keep himself from flinging around like a rag doll, but still got thrown backwards beside Yugi.

The buttons flickered on and off as did the top lights before they all went out, leaving the two in complete darkness.

"Yugi? Yugi, are you okay?" he asked, worried Yugi might have hit his head to hard.

Getting no response, Yami panicked and brought Yugi into his lap and cradled him, placing his index and middle finger to his wrist, thankful for the soft beating he felt.

He waited, relaxing some knowing Yugi was still alive. It wasn't log before he felt Yugi move in his arms…

* * *

Yugi shifted and blinked several time, trying to see through the thick sheet of darkness. He could make out a familiar trace of a man's face. Leaning in close, he reached out with his hands and touch Yami's face. 

Yami blinked at this and remembered that Yugi couldn't see as well in the darkness as he could. He suppressed a smile somewhat and sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" he asked as Yugi touched his cheek. He saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"Gomen nasi." Yugi muttered and shook his head, realizing suddenly who was holding him as he fought to keep his raging heart beat under control. "I'm fine." He said, trying to sit up, but felt Yami's arms around him, and felt the vampire place his chin on his right shoulder.

"Your heart says otherwise. Are you sure your alright?" he asked again.

Yugi blushed a soft cherry red, but kept his voice calm. "Shock from the elevator throwing me around. I'm fine. Now let go." When he felt Yami shake his head on his shoulder he frowned. "Why not?"

"Why do you speak to me like you could careless that the elevator froze?" Yami asked solemnly, hot breath skating across Yugi's neck, ear, and cheek. "I…" he started but stopped not knowing why either. "Why are you answering me with a question?"

"Why do you hate me?" Yami continued, voice low. "I didn't kill you like the others. I didn't suck you dry. I saved you from that bitch too." He pointed out.

Yugi squirmed in Yami's grip. _Why do I?_ he thought to himself.

_**He is a vampire. When he is tired of you, he'll kill you.**_ He could hear his thoughts answer back.

Stopping, Yugi frowned. _He isn't like that…_ he thought without meaning to.

_**The other one is. So was the first one. Who is to say he isn't either? And your boss.. he is like one of them too. **_

_But… he didn't kill me…_

_**He is just waiting for that moment Yugi… just waiting for it. Strike you when you least expect it. **_

_Could this be true?_

_**No. Because it IS true.**_

"Yuugi Heba?" Only when Yami said that did Yugi snap back from his internal conflict, eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"Who?"

Yami's eyes flashed for a moment—_Pain? Hurt?_ Yugi thought quickly. "Ahh. No one." Yami said softly, eyes going down for a moment before turning back to him. "You didn't answer me."

"And you didn't answer me, so we are even."

Yami frowned at his reply, but his lips twitched slightly, wanting to smirk at the response. "Smart ass." He mumbled. "Answer me, I'll answer you."

Rolling his eyes, Yugi took this chance to stand up, getting out of Yami's lessened grip. He walked over to the other side and faced him as he sat down, body suddenly missing that warmth he got from the other. "What was the first question?"

Thinking a moment and missing Yugi in his arms, Yami answered calmly, "Well it _was_ 'are you alright, but I can see you are." He said wittily, earning a slight smile from the other. "Why do you hate me?"

Sighing, Yugi looked around, everywhere but Yami, now that his eyes had adjusted considerably. "I don't… per say, _hate you_…" he said softly, and quickly rushed his question. "Why don't you leave me alone?" He asked, looking down at his hands that were fiddling in his lap.

Yami tensed slightly, not expecting the question really. "My...reasons…" he said slowly.

Yugi frowned. "I answered you, you have to answer me."

"Like I said. My reasons."

Snorting, Yugi pouted and leaned against the door of the elevator, watching Yami's outline.

"Don't lean against the door.. you make me feel like it will open suddenly and you'll fall out." Yami said worriedly.

Yugi smirked slightly. "Does it matter?"

Shooting him alight glare Yami nodded once. "Yes."

Yugi's smirk dropped, not expecting the answer just as much as Yami had not expected his question.

"If you don't hate _me_, what _do_ you hate?"

Diverting his eyes, Yugi replied, "That it seems like I'm just food."

Frowning, Yami sighed. "You shouldn't. You not."

"Quote: _This is my catch_!" he said, mocking Mitoto's voice.

Yami cringed slightly, but Yugi couldn't see it. He exhaled noisily. "Mitoto was a bitch. She hates the vampire race because it was forced on her. She probably had not fed in over a month, that happens to a vampire… longest you can go without blood is a year, but by then, you just bait for other's and possibly already to weak to even get any." Yami said softly and his voice dropped to a low hum that Yugi had to lean in to hear. "And she wasn't really after you… she was after me."

Blinking several times, Yugi raised and eye brow. "What did you say?"

Yami shook his head. "Nothing." He said clearly, clearing his throat as he stood up and paced a little, before settling down and standing in the middle of the elevator. With his sensitive ears, he could hear the hum of another elevator moving. "It is just this elevator that went out." He muttered.

The elevator jolted, making Yugi grip the red carpeted floors and Yami stumbled backwards. The lights flickered on, and then it jolted downwards, making both men's stomachs leap into their throats as if they were on a roller coaster. Yami gripped onto the handle bars for dear life and reached over and gripped Yugi's shirt and dragged him over. It stopped suddenly and jumped upwards, gravity gripping their bodies and practically trying to force them down.

Yugi muffled A scream into Yami's chest as he gripped onto his shirt. He was never going to take the elevator ever again.

Yami held Yugi to his chest and prayed to every god he knew that nothing horrible would happen.

With a loud howling screech, the elevator stopped and the lights flickered off again, gravity loosening its death grip, allowing the two to gulp in the breaths they had been holding.

"Wha-what the _hell_?" Yugi yelled, unconsciously gripping Yami's waist tighter as he looked up and around.

Yami just shook his head and continued to let Yugi grip onto him, whole body tensed and ready to spring up and get out of there at the first chance they had. He blinked and relaxed ever so slightly as he felt Yugi tremble in his arms. "Shh.. it is alright tenshi." Yami said softly, nuzzling his neck.

For a long moment, Yugi forgot Yami was a vampire, and relaxed in his lap, feeling Yami wrap his arms around him in a soft hug and rocking him back and forth gently. Yugi sighed softly and leaned back, frowning.

Yami smiled as he leaned back and scooted so his back rested against the wall of the elevator and sighed. "This has been, by far, the weirdest month I've ever had." He muttered to himself as he rested his chin gently on Yugi's shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked simply.

"Well…" Yami hummed. "I met you, I got to kill off an enemy, and this whole elevator thing." he explained.

Yugi frowned some more and replied, "What about meeting me?" he muttered none chantilly.

Yami didn't hear Yugi, his crimson eyes glazed over slightly as he turned his head and gently kissed the smaller's neck softly, nibbling slightly, keeping his well trained fangs back as he felt the vein with Yugi's pulse.

Yugi couldn't help but stiffen and moan softly when he felt Yami nibbled on a sensitive spot at the nape of his neck.

Yami smirked at the moan, and trailed kissed along Yugi's jaw bone and up his cheek. He stopped long enough to back away from the wall and turn Yugi before he kissed him full on the lips, being gentle, but seductive at the same time as he did the last time.

A gasp escaped Yugi's lips as he felt Yami spin him around and kiss him, accidentally giving the vampire a chance to enter his mouth. He could feel Yami's slick tongue in his mouth as it teased his senses. He couldn't help utter another moan, gripping the other's shirt to keep him from falling back.

Yami pulled back, panting as the need for air called to him and Yugi got a fleeting look into Yami's crimson eyes. He didn't see lust, desire, or need… he saw something else… something he couldn't quite place his finger on..

Yugi's heart fluttered more at the possibility, but dismissed the thought before it properly translated and moaned as Yami kissed him again.

His mind became tied to a rocket as it soared as the pleasurable taste of Yami. It seemed to be more effort more… of something that last time.

The two both now gulped in air, as Yugi put in his own effort, mind still oblivious that Yami was a vampire still. That he had just told Yami to stay away from him, maybe a week ago?

_No, _Yugi thought dully. _Must've been longer._ He thought.

The lights flickered on, and the hum of the elevator starting echoed, the whole thing jolting slightly. The two stared at each other, not paying much attention. Crimson locked on Amethyst. Yami, hesitantly, let go of Yugi and let him stand up before he stood up carefully also. The soft chime sounded and the doors opened. Yugi looked at Yami for a little longer, before exiting out, not saying anything.

Yami sighed as the doors closed again and his eyes narrowed. He leaned over slightly and pushed the elevator buttons, pushing for floor 1.

* * *

(---)(---)(---)(---)(----)(----)(Way Before) 

Seto sighed as he sat in the Main Control room in Kaiba Corp. Just waiting and watching Yugi eating his lunch through one of the security cameras. "Come on…" he muttered, and seeing Yugi half-way finished and sensing the other vampire close by, he picked up his cell and dialed a number. It rang maybe three times before a deep and gloomy voiced answered, "Hello?"

"Yami." Seto said. "I need you to come over here to Kaiba Corp. stat! Before 2 preferably.. and take elevator 3. The others aren't working." He said calmly.

"Why?" he heard the vampire asked skeptically.

"Just do it!" Seto grumbled and hung up, turning off the phone so Yami wouldn't call back. He smirked and waited and watched now the Lobby screen and Yugi, still eating his lunch. It took about five minutes before Yugi looked at his watch.

Seto's azure eyes drifted and watched Yugi's form stand up and throw away the leftovers. Is keen eye caught Yugi shiver slightly and look over his shoulder and for a quick second, Seto wondered if he could practically see him watching him.

The CEO vampire sighed as Yugi turned back and continued to the elevator and cramming in with a pack of his other employees.

Kaiba smirked and turned his attention, seeing Yami enter the Lobby and walking to the elevator. The bundle of employees exited the elevator as if on cue and Kaiba smirked, having told everyone about not being in the same elevator as Yugi this day. Everyone but Yugi that is. And no one asked, commented, or thought about it, fearing the loss of their jobs.

He watched as Yami slipped in, and Yugi's shocked expression. He frowned, noticing Yami had yet to notice Yugi. Kaiba sighed and turned around to his Security Guard. "Shut off Elevator 3's power, STAT!" he commanded and the office nodded and pushed one of the many buttons.

Kaiba's eyes flickered the one of the screens to his left and saw Yugi pushing one of the floor buttons rapidly, and Yami just turning to see him. He frowned, not being able to hear them, but read Yami's lips say "Yugi".

He watched as the lights flickered out and the elevator fling Yugi and Yami about, wincing, not expecting that outcome. The camera went out and he sighed. "Oh well. Lunch break."  
he said and commanded to the nervous office to watch the camera and call him if anything happened.

He left and headed to his office, feeling slightly smug with himself.

It was a while before the officer called his office and apologized for letting a deputy turn on the elevator by accident. Kaiba yelled in agony and ran over to the control room and just managed to catch where Yami was grabbing Yugi and pulling him to his chest as the elevator sky-rocketed downwards.

His face turned slightly pink with anger that this was going on, and ordered they stop the elevator and shut the power off. "Do it now! Now now now!" he said aggravated, worried, and nervously.

_Yugi isn't a vampire._ Kaiba thought. _He can't heal as well as we can. If he gets hurt, Atemu will _kill_ me!_

He worried even more as the officer typed furiously and hit a wrong button, making them fling upwards now before he fixed his mistake and cut the power off.

For a moment, Kaiba watched as Yami held Yugi, and Yugi looked around cautiously, both men's mouths hanging open as if gulping in air. He relaxed ever so slightly as the camera went out again and he glared at the officer and his deputy. "Don't _ever_ touch these keys until _I _give the word! Understand?" he hissed angrily and they nodded. Kaiba snorted and turned back to the screen, watching intently.

He didn't know if it was five, ten, or more minutes, but soon Seto sighed. _That should have been long enough._ He thought. _Did they fix everything? _

He looked to the officer. "Turn back on the power now." He said calmly.

The man nodded and typed a few keys and the camera went on. The elevator started again, and the lights flicked on. In the screen, he could see Yugi's face flushed ever so slightly, and Yami holding him in his lap. Yugi's hands gripping Yami's shirt, and Yami holding him around the waist. They both stared at each other straight in the eye and Kaiba smirked to himself.

He watched as Yami let Yugi go hesitantly and as Yugi stood up, Yami after him. The elevator came to a stop and opened up to show a busy hallway, but the two didn't seem to notice till Yugi looked away and exited, neither saying a word.

Kaiba's eyes locked on Yami as he seemed to have sighed and his eyes narrowed in thought before he leaned over and pushed for floor 1.

* * *

_**BE Dragon: **__Now there you go! Chapter 4 out an' ready! .:happy with self:._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Still plotting_

_**BE Dragon: **__O.o Well! Happy birthday Yugi-sama! I hope it was awesome for you! _

_10 reviews gets you the next chapter! .:wink wink:. This chapter may not make sense, but it is important! _


	6. Chapter 5 12: Foreshadow

_**Haunted

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! XO

* * *

**

_**BE Dragon: **__.:crying:. You are all so good to me! .:sniffs:. I'm so happy you all are liking this story. I haven't been this excited about updating since __**Love Is War**__which was finished in how many weeks? Maybe a bit less than a month. O.O. .:hugs you all:. I'm thrilled to know you are eager to read more! _

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__snorts Whatever. Bet they just want to read more of the wonderful bits __**I**__ added to the story! rubs nails on shirt_

_**BE Dragon: **__It was a team effort. _

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl: **__Whatever!_

_**BE Dragon: **__.:sweat drops and smiles:. Oh Well. Think what you want PLG! .:turns back to you all:. Thank you guys again! .:huggling reviews:._

_**Pharaoh'sLittleGirl&BE Dragon: **__Enjoy!

* * *

_

Yugi sighed as exited Kaiba Corp., papers he needed to deal with in hand as he came up to a nice soft blue colored lancer.

"Hey Yugi! Need a ride?" Joey called out to him, smiling with a goofy grin.

Smiling softly, Yugi nodded and hopped in, resting the papers in his lap as he buckled himself in. Yugi sighed and leaned back as Joey started the car and got onto the freeway that was quickest to get to Yugi's apartment.

He couldn't help but touch his lips softly in thought, blushing a soft cherry red when he remembered what happened earlier today….

_Maybe… he is different from the other vampires._ He thought gingerly.

_**No, they are all the same.**_he heard the same voice in his head. _**He'll drop you like a little kid who grew tired of his toy boat when the mast fell off. **_

_Yami… he isn't like that. He is different… he kissed me—_

_**To make you believe what you are thinking now. Don't be a naïve fool Yugi.**_

Yugi shook his head, rubbing his temples. "Ano, Yami isn't like that." He muttered.

Before the voice in his head could retaliate again, Joey spoke. "Yami isn't like what?"

Yugi snapped himself out of his internal fight and smiled softly to his blonde haired friend. "Ano, nothing Joey-kun. Just… thinking aloud." He muttered as Joey pulled off a street and turned into another one.

"Ya sure buddy? Ya seem kinda stressed."

"Aye, I am fine."

Joey frowned slightly as he pulled up to Yugi's apartment and nodded solemly. "Alright.. if ya really say so…" he muttered, not willing to let it go, but not wanting to pressure the smaller male. He smiled at Yugi. "Well. I'll see ya later Yug'!"

Yugi smiled, grateful Joey didn't press him. "Thanks Joey! I owe you!"

"Nah! It is alright! Laters!" as Yugi closed the door, Joey took up to pick up his sister. Yugi smiled more and climbed the stairs and into his apartment, dumping his paperwork onto his desk and plopped down on the couch.

His back muscles tensed, used to have been slumped over his desk and stung when he straightened his back out on the couch. Wincing slightly, he eased himself down. He sighed contently as it stopped and he relaxed.

He was probably there for only ten minutes, when the phone rang in a soft ring. Sighing loudly, he reached over to the side table and picked up the phone from its cradle. "Moshi moshi?" he greeted as he settled back into a comfortable position, hearing a blaring honk from the phone and outside his apartment.

"Yugi?" he heard the entrancing deep voice of the other.

Yugi sat up quickly. "Yami?" he gasped. "How did you? When did you?" he stammered.

"I have connections, today after you got off the elevator. I've been waiting nearly five hours for you to get home. You didn't notice me walking down the block? I think I scared the old lady in the house in the back because I kept walking around the block." He said.

Yugi would have laughed, if he wasn't as worried, happy, excited, and slightly tensed about it. "You walked around my block for five hours while I was at work?" he said shocked.

"That is what I said, yes."

"Dear Ra."

"What?" he heard slight worry. "Listen, I don't mean to seem like a stalker…I just… want to know you better." He heard Yami said.

Unconsiouly, Yugi stood up and walked over to the window that looked out over the street and saw Yami sitting down, leaning against the mail box where the mail men gather the letters.

He cracked a small smile as he saw the vampire fiddling with the hem of his jean jacket. For a long moment, you would have thought he was just a normal person, waiting for his girlfriend to come out. "Why so long?"

"Well." He heard him mutter and watched as he stretched out his legs and crossed his right over the left one and glared at a woman who passed by, giving him a dirty look, but took it back when she saw Yami glare an even dirtier look. "Because.. I wanted to give you time after.. the whole.. elevator thing." He muttered.

"What do you want now?" he asked calmly, watching Yami stand up and dust himself off before pacing.

"Agh… I want to show you that I'm not like the other vampires. Lets go out. No bars, of course. Just.. a casual thing. You and me only."

Yugi blushed. _Is he asking me out?_ He thought to himself, touching his cheeks. He ignored the annoyance in his heard and blocked out the little voice as it complained.

"Uhhmm."

"_Please_ Yugi? I swear. I'll be just like I was before I became a vampire. I'll act normal. I promise! Just… give me a chance?" he heard the vampire plead, observing him stop and throw up his free hand in the air.

Yugi bit his bottom lip, careful for the still small spot that Yami had bitten day before.

"Please?" he heard again.

Yugi's heart beat fast slightly, butterflies flying around in his stomach as he nodded slowly. "Okay." He agreed. He saw Yami jump up in excitement.

"Yes! Thank you! Get ready, I'm waiting out here for you." He says and hangs up.

Yugi smiled softly and sighed, setting down the phone in its cradle and going into his room, suddenly feeling self conscious. He slip into some dark washed jeans and a tank top and a black jacket and put on a spiked choker, just in case.

Grabbing his keys, he lock the door and bound down the stairs. Somehow, it got darker out and he almost jumped when he saw Yami step away from the wall next to the door. He smiled to him, and he couldn't help but blush slightly. "You look so smexy!" he said bluntly, grinning now.

Yugi felt his cheeks heat up like if he had just swallowed seven peppers at the same time. "Th-thank you." He said, flabbergasted.

Yami smiled softly and started walking with Yugi next to him. "Where do you want to go?" he asked calmly.

Yugi shrugged, fighting down the blush. "I don't know. Uhh.." he thought and the blush came up again as he heard his stomach grumble loudly.

The vampire let out a soft chuckle as he grinned at Yugi. "Hungry? Lets get something to eat." He said. "What is the closest restaurant?"

Yugi shrugged solemnly, not really being a fan to eat out to much.

Yami tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner, that made Yugi smile softly, before turning a corner. "I smell fried chicken." The vampire announced, leading Yugi in one direction, then another until they came to a Luby's(Don't own! But I love their food!).

The two slipped in just as it started raining, and Yugi saw Yami stiffen slightly. He raised an eyebrow at the taller. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Yami shook his head. "Ano, nothing Yugi-tenshi." He said calmly, and headed to the lines.

Yugi smiled at the new nickname and followed. Each got a white tray and a choosing their food at the buffet area that stretched along one side and led to the several tables. As they came to the register, to get an amount, Yugi pulled out his wallet. Yami shook his head and snagged it away from him. "No no Tenshi! This is my treat." He said, smirking as he slipped Yugi's wallet into his pocket.

Yugi blinked and raised an eyebrow at Yami again, who just smiled and lifted his tray and went to a booth at the corner window. The two slipped in and took off all their plates from the trays and set the aside.

The two ate in silence, neither having any idea what to say at the moment. Yugi frowned slightly. "Yami…" he started softly, gaining the attention of the vampire away from the window.

"Yes Yugi?"

Yugi slumped down in his seat slightly and shuffled his feet nervously. "Why do you.. Why didn't you kill me when we first met? And what did you call me in the elevator?" he asked.

_And most importantly… why did you kiss me?_

Yami set down his fork and rested his elbows on the table, hands draped over each other as he rested his chin on them. His bright crimson eyes lidded slightly, stared into Yugi's nervous amethyst ones. "Why?"

Yugi tried to tear his gaze away, but found he couldn't. Gulping, he just nodded.

Yami broke the contact, looking out the window and watching the rain splatter against the window. "To both your questions… my reasons."

Frowning deeply, Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but the waitress came up. "Are you two done?"

Yugi nodded and got a curt nod from Yami as he smiled softly at the waitress. "Yes, Ma'am." He said.

The waitress smiled and took their plates and they stood up, placing a few bills for a tip and leaving.

Yami walked at a semi-normal pace, making Yugi have to take large strides as they took coverage under the rain catchers with other passer Byers. "Yami! Answer me!" Yugi said in a commanding voice.

"I did. My reasons."

"That wasn't the answer I wanted."

"And what _was_ the answer you wanted?" Yami asked as he took a long detour around a puddle, seeing no reason to get himself more wet then he was already getting.

He started walking faster, making Yugi have to almost run after him. "The truth!"

"It is the truth!"

"Maybe so, but not the whole truth!" Yugi protested. "I want to know!"

"Well. I don't want to say." Yami said, stumbling for words.

Yugi groaned and reached out, grabbing his chilled arm. "Yami!" he pleaded. "Please tell me. It can't be as bad as you think it is!"

Yami stopped when Yugi grabbed his arm, his whole body feeling much colder against Yugi's naturally warm hand that was wet and slippery with the rain that now poured down, going unnoticed by the two.

The Great Vampire Yami's mouth went dry, despite the rain. He looked Yugi straight in the eyes. Amethyst glowing with concern, confusion, and an emotion he had not seen in over a millennia in the same amethyst eyes.

_Love?_

Yami didn't know what he was doing. His mind blanking out, eyes still locked. He turned to face Yugi, and stepped up to him. Both hands coming up and caressing the pale face that had tracks of rain dripping along it. He leaned forward slightly, not breaking eye contact until he kissed Yugi fully on the lips. Not aggressive, just a soft, pleasant kiss.

Yugi couldn't help but lean into the kiss, his eyes falling close slowly and the cool rain pelted around them.

The need for air made them separate, as much as they didn't want to. As they broke, Yugi blinked and a bright red blush covered his face and Yami smirked softly at this before noticing the rain. "Lets get out of the rain… I don't want you to get sick."

Yugi just nodded shyly and followed Yami as he led him down the street and turned once and going down another before coming up to the same house Yugi had ran away from not to long ago.

A normal looking home, one story, grey roof shingles, a small porch, and dark gray painted walls and grey tinted windows except for a few that had a mosaic design on them, a few un-put windows underneath the normal looking ones in the dark green grass. A small pear tree to the left and a thick rose bush to the right under one of the windows.

Yami led him up the stone pathway after opening the black iron gate and locking it. The door was a dark red mahogany with a silver handle that looked rusted pretty well. Yami frowned and yanked a little harder than you usually would and it opened with a quick and small snap, but the door didn't fall off. Yami brought out his keys and unlocked the grey tinted window door and let Yugi in first.

Yugi blinked, never had taken in the room since it was so dark last time, and he mentally flinched at what had happened. Yami flipped a light switch near by and disappeared into the hall, leaving Yugi to admire the spacious living room.

A comfortable looking black leather couch and love seat sat on both ends of the far walls, facing the TV and the window. A dark oak wood coffee table had a few stakes of papers and a small potted plant. He stepped in further and looked around some more. The room was painted a pretty brown rusted color, and had a rather high ceiling that wasn't given off at the height of the roof outside.

Yugi jumped when he heard Yami clear his throat, and blushed when he saw the vampire smirking. "Like my décor?" he teased, going up and giving Yugi a towel.

Yugi nodded slightly. "Yeah, looks like it was expensive." He said, taking a glance around.

"Not really. I most of the stuff at TJ Max(don't own but I soo love the stuff they sell there!)." he joked. "I want to put up paintings. But I don't have that much time." He added.

Laughing softly, Yugi nodded again and attempted to dry himself somewhat as did Yami. "I feel like I'm canned in my cloths." Yugi said, frowning slightly.

"I have some spare cloths you might be able to squeeze into, but they may be a little big." Yami said, taking Yugi's hand and leading him down the hall that held the same rustic brown color.

Yugi blinked, but nodded again. The two re-entered Yami's room, everything still the same, but the bed looked a bit messier as if someone had just gotten out of it. Yugi raised and eyebrow at this as Yami went into one of the doors and switched a light on. "Have someone over or did you not make up your bed?" he asked.

Yami smirked slightly as he reemerged out of the closet with some cloths and gave them to Yugi. "You could say I have a guest. He should be around here some where." He said as he looked around the room. "I'm sure you'll like him." Yami said in confidence.

Yugi just raised an eyebrow at this and looked around also before shrugging. "Went out?"

"Probably." Yami agreed. "Here. Go get changed or you'll get sick." He said as Yugi nodded in agreement and followed Yami into the bathroom and waited till he left before he started changing.

He slipped into the cloths that Yami had given him, a sweatshirt and some jeans that fit rather well. _Guess he used to be my size_. Yugi thought as he looked at himself in the mirror on the door. From the corner of his eye, he saw the shows curtains move and he jumped when he heard a slow '_rrrriiippp'_ sound.

"What the?" Yugi stammered, turning around and saw the curtains move some more and some more "ripping" sounds.

Than, a small, black shape jumped against the curtains, making Yugi scream of shock and jump back into the door, making it thump in the frame.

Yugi heard Yami start knocking on the door like if his life depended on it. "Yugi? Are you okay?" he asked through the door, voice muffled a bit.

Yugi spent no time flinging the door open and running straight into Yami's arms.

"There is something in there!" he said, eyes wider than usual.

Yami raised an eyebrow for a moment and then grinned. "Ahh.. You have finally met my guest." He said in a playful tone.

Yugi looked at him in bewilderment. "_What_?"

Yami smiled softly and nodded and kneeled down to his knees, Yugi following suit. Calmly he made a soft "psspsspsspss" sound like a mouse cross with a "shhh" sound. Soon a thin grey cat with black strips on him bounded out of the bathroom, front paws white and the toes of his back paws white. His slate green-silver eyes were wide and large, giving the innocent look that rivaled Yugi's.

"Hi Monk Mittens!" Yami said, sounding oddly cheerily and as if talking to a baby.

Yugi raised an eyebrow as he watched Yami pet the cat, obviously a kitten maybe four or more months old as it purred and mewed cutely, rubbing itself against Yami's legs. "Monk… Mittens….?" Yugi said in half question.

Yami nodded and smirked slightly, standing up with Yugi. "He isn't one known to attack, but rather surprise and scare."

"Suits you." Yugi said, smiling softly. Yugi jumped hearing the loud jingle of want sounded like 'Moonlight Sinatra', a ring tone on his cell phone. He knew it quite well to be Jou, since the said person called him several times a day, he had to change it from annoyance. He stepped into the bathroom and Yami watched him, Monk now oblivious to him as he attempted to get Yami's attention again.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Yug'! I called yer house but no one answered and I got worried. Where are ya?" _

Yugi smiled sympathetically as guilt flushed over him. "I'm sorry Jou. I went out to get something to eat with Yami… On our way home, it started pouring and we got wet. Yami's house was closest, so we headed over to change and I was going to hitch a ride home."

_"Oh it is ok!" _ Jou replied quickly. _"When do ya think you'll be home? Kaiba said that we've been invited to a dinner party." _he said and laughed. _"Has Mr. Kaiba called Mr. Atemu yet?" _

As if on cue, the phone echoed and Yami raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room and answered the phone, his voice muffled with distance.

Yugi nodded to himself. "Yeah, I think he just called."

_"Ok den. Well I'll see ya later?" _

Yugi nodded again and smiled. "Yeah I'll see you later." With that he heard the click of Jou hanging up and heard Yami say his good-bye's in the living room. Walking down the hall, Yugi turned and saw Yami tapping his chin lightly with his index finger for a moment before he seemed to have noticed Yugi was standing a few feet away from him.

"Was that Mr. Kaiba?" Yugi asked calmly.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. The dinner is tonight." He added calmly. "Do you want me to drive you home to get ready? I have my car in the garage."

"You have a car?" Yugi asked, never having seen Yami drive.

"Yeah, butI don't use it much. I sometimes just rather walk. It give me exercise and lets me sense intruding vampires more easily." Yami answered calmly, getting his keys off from the stand next to the phone. He looked out the window and his eyes narrowed slightly. "It is still raining. Let me get us a jacket or something." He said as rain pelted the windows in rhythm.

Yugi nodded and went up to the door as Yami reached into a closet and pulled out two jackets. As they exited, Yugi glanced and saw Monk _glaring _ at him. Eyes a dark forest green and glimmering with silver in the mix and Yugi faintly wondered what would Monk look like angry.

* * *

**BE Dragon: **No I'm not ending this story, and sorry! I was hoping to update this before Halloween, but I didn't get it out on time. Sorry!

**PLG: **All BED's fault.

**BE Dragon: **Yes, I admit that. T---T Sorry. Guys. Thanks so much for your reviews! Thanks for reading! Please review! Chapter 5 2/2 ison its way!


	7. Chapter 5 22: Begining of the End

_**Haunted

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **Have I ever owned YGO? Lol.

**BE Dragon: **Hey there everyone to a new chapter of haunted! Haunted 5 2/2!!

**PLG: **--rolls eyes—your so lazy BED. Cutting the chapter's in half so you can take your oh so sweet time.

**BE Dragon: **I cut them in half for my own reason, like, to let the first half digest properly in their heads and get them ready for the next one. And plus, I wanted to try foreshadowing. It isn't as easy as it looks. I really had to think. O.o

**PLG: **--rolls eyes again—whatever lazy. Lets just get on with the chapter. And try and actually write ten pages. –glares at only a few papers with the chapter written long hand—

**BE Dragon: **.:sweat drops:. " My bad. Haha.

**PLG&BED: **Enjoy!

* * *

After half an our of taking a warm shower and getting ready, Yami and Yugi stood in front of a luxurious looking restaurant as a sleek black limo pulled up in front of Yami's black lancer.

Jou bounced out, dressed in a white dress-shirt, black slacks, and a black dressy jacket. Something he usually wore for things like this, being one of two of Kaiba's assistances.

After him, Kaiba stepped out in a night blue, silk dress shirt tucked into black slacks and black shoes, a navy blue and black tie around his neck as he nodded once to Yugi and somewhat smirked at Yami and nodded to him too.

Yami smirked back, his crimson eyes being brought out in from his own silk crimson red shirt, outfit similar to Kaiba's but with no tie. "About time." Yami said smirking as his crimson eyes flickered. "What took you so long?"

Kaiba shrugged and glanced over to Jou who proceeded to chat with Yugi who was dressed about the same as Jou, but like Yami and Kaiba, he didn't ware a jacket, rather carrying it instead just in case.

Before Yami could say anything, a tall and lean young woman came out and smiled, her eyes as black as midnight and hair pure snow white, tied into a pony tail with a black ribbon. "Are you ready to be seated?" she asked, gaining the attention of all four men.

Yami's eyes narrowed and Yugi turned a sickly pale as he stepped closer to Jou.

_It is her_, Yugi thought in a fleeting moment. _That first vampire._

Again, there she was, but leaner and not as lanky as before. She was dress in a pure black cocktail dress and black high heels, around her waist was an apron with menu's and a notebook. He red lipstick sticking out from her pale face.

Yami narrowed his eyes more and nodded once, stepped close to Yugi and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, we are." He said, voice ice cold, rivaling Kaiba's.

"The Kaiba Party am I not correct?" she asked, voice straining to be sweet.

Kaiba felt the tension in the air and nodded and started into the building. "We know where we go. I helped found this place. I know where I want to sit." He said, glaring at her. "I'm sure those other folks would rather be appeased for your help. We don't need it."

With that, the bunch fallowed Kaiba in, Jou having a lost look in his face as they came up to a booth that was empty, a little plate in the middle with a paper saying: _Kaiba's Party_ in neat Brush Script. Yugi and Jou slipped in on either side, Yami joining Yugi on his side and Kaiba on Jou's..

Jou and Yugi looked around in awe, seeming as if they had never been to any restaurant this fancy. The room was large and two story; Bathed in burn red paint and dark mahogany wood for trim and décor. Chandeliers above each booth that lined the walls across from each other let in a minimal light, enough to be able to read and see in, but not so much as to ruin the romantic like atmosphere. The second story the same as it connected with the first story in spiral dark stair cases. The floor open so it was more like a porch area with tables and red carpeted floor like the first, under the tables showed the same dark wood as with the walls.

The whole area was lit up with a giant chandelier above with red, black, silver, and crystal jewels, throwing off the light of the seemingly hundreds of fake candles. The whole place was lit up with a buzz of conversation from well dressed people of all kinds, most wearing tags saying the name or a company or fellow restaurant.

In front of the large stained glassed French doors was a stage with a piano, guitar, stands, drums, violin, viola, trumpets, French horns and more instruments lined the wall curtained with velvet black drapes. Chairs staked neatly to the side of them as few people dressed in pure black picked up the stringed instruments.

Kaiba watched, eyes blue as he flickered them over to the rest of his party. "The restaurant just opened a week ago to VIP's. We were invited all week, but I knew none of us would make it." He said, looking at Yami and Yugi. "And plus, I don't want to listen to the energetic trumpets to night. Just soft melodies." He said, trying to think up an excuse for not inviting them earlier on, having to want to wait for Yugi to be more comfortable with his secret cousin.

Jou nodded, agreeing with Kaiba. "Yeah, yer probably right." He agreed, looking through the menu, eyes wide with the wide fancy assortments, mouth animatedly watering. "Damn! They all look so good!" he said.

Yugi smiled and nodded, looking over his own menu, feeling Yami looking over his shoulder to look too. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Yami who's eyes scanned the menu in curiosity. "Why don't you look at yours?" Yugi asked.

"Because I'm to lazy to hold it up and your doing fine job holding it up for me." Yami said with a playful smile.

Yugi smiled back and shook his head, dropping the menu and closing it as he looked around cautiously for the woman, afraid she might return.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed ever so slightly and a man stood on the stage, a tall and lean one with bright blue eyes, he himself tow-headed. "Good evening all. I thank you for coming to today's event…." He said as he continued on his speech about the restaurant as if practiced to the point of perfection, having once or twice thanking Kaiba and a number of other sponsor for donating money to help make the fabulous restaurant and saying to enjoy the meal.

"And don't forget. As a thank you, today's meals for the following companies that helped support get free meals. Thank you again." He finished and people clapped as he left the stage to mingle with those on the dance floor in the middle of the bottom floor as the orchestra went on to playing a soft melody.

Yami smirked to himself as he rested his elbows on the table and looked at Seto with a playful and mischievous look. "Damn Seto, your practically giving so much of your money away now these days." He said. "Going soft on me here?"

Seto turned slightly pink, but it couldn't be seen with the dimmed lights. "Shut up Yami. You know that they will pay me full well and in advance. Including sponsoring any up coming tournaments. Free catering and even supplying foreign news from other countries the restaurant opened in."

Nodding, Yami said, "That and because you are getting soft on me."

"Shut up." Kaiba growled.

Yami just shook his head as the woman came up to them and Yami went 360 on his mood as he scooted closer to Yugi and glared at her slightly.

She smiled an innocent smile as she held onto her notebook. "Are you ready to order your drinks?"

Kaiba was the first to speak wondering why exactly Yami seemed to detest the girl and why Yugi seemed to be deathly afraid of her. "We'll just take a bottle of red wine." Kaiba spoke.

The woman nodded and wrote it down quickly before glancing at Yugi and Yami. "Very well. Anything else?" she asked.

"No" Yami growled.

Nodding again, she walked off to an area in the back.

Looking around her in the woman's restroom she pulled out her cell and quickly dialed a number, tapping her foot impatiently as she heard the phone ring and a man's voice say, "hello."

"It is Alice." The woman said.

"Are they in sight?" the man's voice said, sounding somewhat eager to know.

"Yes they are. Both of them are. But it may be a challenge. She is there too and so is his dog."

"It is alright. We need to bring them down also. What is better than a double hitter? First Grab Yuugi, then Jou. We'll use them for our own claws."

Alice nodded. "Very well sir. I'll see what I can do." She said and hung up without further thought.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, and Jou snickered and howled with laughter as they threw jokes and few stories in the mix as Kaiba (actually) smiled and nodded and listened, stifling chuckles as he attempted to keep his high posture mystic.

Yami grinned. "Remember when we were younger Kaiba? We used to be such goofs."

Kaiba smiled and nodded. "Yes, I remember. Hiding in anything we could fit in, and just got yelled at later for it. But we continued to do that anyway." He slightly chuckled.

The two secret cousin's eyes met and Seto sighed, seeing that flicker in Yami's eyes. That one flicker that he just hated to see in the younger.

_The wind blew gently into the golden colored chamber where Seth slept calmly. The Priest woke with a shudder as the wind and a little sand brushed his face. He sat up in bed and watched as a figure walked in from the balcony. _

"_Atemu?"_

_The figure paused and slowly made its way to the candle light which gladly lit up his slightly pink face._

"_Seth…" _

_Instantly, Seth sensed something terribly wrong in his dear cousin's deep voice. As he looked into Atemu's eyes, he saw the flicker. The flicker of fear and hurt._

"_What happened?"_

Kaiba snapped out of the flashback as he watched a new but old flicker in his cousin's eyes as he looked at Yugi and a smile curled on his face, seeming like it just belonged there.

Jus then, their drinks came to them from another waiter and they ordered quickly, having though and memorized what they wanted.

Calmly, their chatter began again until Yugi gently shoved Yami. "Move, I need to go." He said embarrassed slightly. Yami just nodded calmly and stood up to let Yugi pass out of the booth and slip back in, eyes watching Yugi contently.

Soon as Yugi disappeared following a male waiter to the restroom, Jou pounced. The blond male grinned madly at Yami. "You like Yug'; don't you?" he questioned.

Yami fought the blush burning in his face as he looked to Yugi's now empty seat. "Yes, yes I do." He admitted confidently, turning again to look at Jou.

Jou grinned more, if possible. "I could tell!" he said. "I knew it from the moment Yug' started acting weird around you and how ya would hang near him when ya were together." He continued. "I bet he likes ya too. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gone to yer house or out ta eat with ya."

Kaiba smirked as he watched Jou almost completely make Yami fluster. Said person just cracked a smile and hid his face, trying to fight down the blush they both just knew was growing on his face.

"Well than, you have that just figured out, now haven't you?" Yami joked, but added with a more loving tone. "But yes. I do like Yugi… you could almost say that I loved him in his past life as well."

Kaiba glanced at Jou and then at Yami. Although Jou knew of Yami and Kaiba being vampires, an aspect he stumbled upon when he and Kaiba started dating, he did not know of their pasts or where they came from. And he never asked.

Yami looked around the open area and sighed. It made him eager to spill everything out at that moment. To tell how much and how long he had loved Yugi and how long he waited for him.

_So many thousands of years. It almost seems like yesterday, but other times, it feels much longer. As long as an eternity._ He thought. _But it is worth it to see his darling face again._

Yami's eyes softened to a dull fiery ruby color as he continued his musings. _I wonder if he remembers. It would be a miracle. It is a miracle now to see him. How many lives must've his soul gone through to get to where he is now? How many other has he fallen in love with?_

He couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt at the thought of it, and a great deal of jealousy. It must've shown on his face, for when he glanced back to Seto and Jou, they were both staring at him and Yami made a conscious thought, asking himself if he had said everything out loud, not thought it.

"What?" he asked in a clueless voice.

Seto shook his head and glanced at Yami. "You were in deep thought. You didn't hear a single word we said, did you?"

Yami shook his head. "No. Sorry, I didn't. What was it?"

"Yug's been gone awhile." Jou said. Honey brown eyes flashing with worry. "Ya think he got lost?"

A twitch in a remote part of his brain tingled as a same sense from thousands of years back hit him with forgotten memories of it. Rubbing his head casually, Yami blinked. "He has, hasn't he. Do you want me to go see if he is alright?"

Jou shook his head. "I'll go." He said. "I need to go anyway."

With that, Seto got up and let Jou out and the two cousins watched the blonde disappear around the same corner.

"Seth." Yami said, foreign name rolling off his tongue easily. "I feel like something is going to happen." He admitted.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the sudden drop in volume from Yami. He lowered his head slightly and looked into his cousin's worried eyes. "What do you mean you feel like something is going to happen?"

"I don't know. But I do."

"Do you think it has to do with Jou and Yugi?"

"I don't know," Yami began wearily. "But I pray to all the gods that it doesn't and it is just a miss-matched feeling.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he dried off his hands in front of the elaborately decorated mirror above the sink as he looked into it. Amethyst eyes meeting amethyst.

_What does he see in me?_ He thought to himself, throwing away the soaked paper towel he just finished dying his hands with. He looked over himself, eyes narrowed slightly as he went over each detail of himself. "What _is _it?" he growled in annoyance.

He sighed, seeing nothing. "But why?"

He continued to look at himself for a moment more before leaving the restrooms be met with a hand clamping over his mouth. The hand muffled his surprised shriek as whoever it was drew him close.

"Shut it Yuugi! Or you shall die a premature death again."

Yugi shivered and let whoever it was lead him away, not seeing, but feeling the cold metal of a gun on his spine, making and choosing everyone of his movements as death crawled all over it.

As soon as they got outside, Yugi was met with two other, large men, dressed in pure black, ski masks over their faces. They grabbed each of his arms roughly and dragged him into a car, shoving him in as each of them got on each side of him.

"Stay there. We need to get dear Seth's love too." The first said. "But don't let him escape or Master shall be on our tails faster than we can blink."

Yugi whimpered as they shut the door. He was wedged between two people, obviously in a van. The seats to close together as boxes were sat in front of them. The windows were tinted in a dark purple it rivaled the black the men wore. The streetlights outside glowed marvelous purples and red-purple as they hit the windows on each side of the van. The only un-tinted window was the front one. He could clearly see the street beyond the ally the van fit tightly in.

Yugi wiggled, only to be squeezed tighter between them. He wanted to scream, yell, call out for Yami, anyone! _Anyone! Anyone will do! Just please save me!_

Tears accumulated in his eyes as he fought them back by closing his eyes tightly. _Why me? Why me oh God!"_

It seemed like forever before the doors opened again and a struggling Jou was thrown in and the first person slipped in behind him, the silver gun visible now. "Alice! Hit it!" the man said. "hurry up before they realize how long they have been gone!"

It wasn't until the woman from before turned and looked at them before nodding and starting the car did Yugi notice her.

"Push them down. People will question us if they see them wiggling around back there. It is bad enough you all refuse to take off those damned masks. We have them now, who are they going to call for help from?" she hissed, turning onto the street, mingling in with the other cars.

Moving the boxes from where the two man sat, they pushed Yugi down and the first pushed Jou down next to them to the point they were huddled together, knees in their faces, and arms wrapped around them. The hard, plastic rubbed hard against Yugi's bent spine and with every turn, it rubbed harder as he tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position.

"Yug, are ya alright?" Jou whispered to him, looking at him with worry.

Yugi looked backed at him and nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

Jou nodded as well. "Well. Now I know what happened to ya." Jou said, but there was no form of humor in his voice, his jaw was set tight and his eyes, usually warm and friendly, were now cold and dark as he looked at each person in turn. "Where are ya taking us?" he demanded.

Alice smirked from her seat. "It isn't your business to know, boy. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." She said, her voice sickly sweet now.

Yugi shook his head as tears started to form again. "Why are you taking us?"

The larger of the two that had sat next to Yugi kicked him. "Fool, you aren't in the position to be asking questions." He said, and Jou growled menacingly at him.

"Don't you dare hurt Yugi!" he growled.

The other guy kicked Jou and chuckled darkly. "And you aren't one to make demands. Now shut up and stay still, or someone will die sooner than need be."

Yugi and Jou obeyed and stayed still, both of their hearts pounding, and both of them fearing then worst for each other.

* * *

Yami growled in annoyance. Their food had come a while ago, but there was no sign of either of the two guys. Standing up, Yami abandoned all thoughts of eating. "I'm worried. I'm going to go and see what is taking them." He said and walked over to the restrooms, Kaiba right behind him. As they walked into the restroom, they noticed immediately that no one was there, and both men's minds raced with worry and they looked at each other

"I'll look out in the ally, you check the dining area." Yami said as he ran out the back door and Kaiba nodded and ran into the dining area.

As Yami leaped off the small stone landing in front of the door he caught a glimpse of a grey van moving out of the ally and stated after it, but was cut off as the van turned into the busy street and disappeared around a corner. The sudden tingling in his head grew and he swore his heart was racing. "Oh no."

* * *

It had been only a matter of hours as Yugi and Jou ended up on the cement floor of a cold and damp basement. Where they were, they couldn't tell you if their lives depended on it.

Yugi looked over at Jou and found him grumbling at nothing, seemingly blaming himself for not having gone to check up on Yugi sooner and for having not beaten those guys up in the first place.

Sighing, Yugi looked around the basement and wondered to himself why they took them of all people.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. _He called me 'Yuugi'._ He thought, remembering when the man spoke to him. _Why? My name is Yuugi. It is just Yugi. It is like they are extending it or something._

As Yugi's mind worked on the name, the door above them opened and a soft yellow light poured in and Alice walked down the steps to them, dropping two plates in front of them and two water bottles. She smirked as she looked them over. "It is a shame. You wouldn't be here if you hadn't run away from me that first day." She hissed at Yugi. "You would've been dead and wouldn't have gone through everything again."

Yugi stared at her in confusion. "Again?" he questioned.

Alice laughed a hearty laugh at him. "Oh, poor thing doesn't even know what is going on. Tsk tsk. What a dear little shame." She grinned madly as she pulled out a shot with a green liquid in it. A dark glint flashed into her eyes as she stared at each of them. "Lets bring back some oh so lovely, but _painful_ memories, now shall we?" she said and leaned down to the down squirming Yugi. Gripping him again with her in-human strength, she quickly stuck the needle into his neck on one of the veins and let half of the green stuff into his body before pulling out, cleaning the needle and repeating to Jou, who struggled much more.

Bright and dark patches started to cover Yugi's vision as his blood ran cold and his pupils dilated till they were almost the size of a pin needle.

The next thing Yugi knew. It was dry. Very very dry.

_Where am I?_

"Yuugi!"

**

* * *

BE Dragon: **HAHA! I end there! . .:grin:. I have me's a plan! Review please! 3 

**PLG: **MMAAY!! MAMT MOUNT ME?

**BE Dragon: **.:smiles innocently:. They still care… kinda. Review please! More reviews faster updates!


	8. Chapter 6: Memories and Worries

_**Haunted

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, damn straight there would be a LOT of shippings. .:grin:.

* * *

**

**BE Dragon: **Haha! Welcome one and all to chapter six of Haunted! I'm so honestly proud of this story. At first, I didn't think it would be a hit at all. Maybe I'd get a few wonderful and lovely reviews, but not this many! You have made me a _very very very _happy Authoress. .:grins:. I bet if I asked ya'll which of my fics I should turn into a real story to publish, you would all say either this one or **My Dear Son**.

**PLG: **--grumbling- OH stop your bragging!

**BE Dragon: **I'm not! I honestly and proud of this fic and I am more than grateful for everyone's kick ass reviews!

**PLG: **Suuure.

**BE Dragon: **I am! So, NA! .:sticks tounge out at PLG:. .:innocent smile:.

**PLG&BED**: Enjoy!

* * *

"Yuugi!"

Yugi shuddered involuntarily as a hot sun beat down on him and he lay in a soft sand like area. He opened his eyes to find a bright blue sky hovering over him with no clouds to protect him from the suddenly much hotter sun. He lay there with his arms and legs spread out like if he was getting ready to make a snow angle. "Where am I?"

He felt himself slip as the soft 'shhh' sound of sand moved beside him and a young man appeared to his left. He gazed at the familiar narrow face and tri-colored hair and blazing crimson eyes as if he had seen them before, but his mind was hazy like if he had taken a great fall.

"Yuugi! Yuugi! Oh, Dear Horus, are you alright?" the man asked, voice baritone and laced with concern and worry and he kneeled beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him into his lap, making them both slid down the sandy dune more. "Heba? Heba? Talk to me!" he begged.

Yugi shook his head, finally getting things back as he came out of his fog. "Yami?"

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who is Yami?" he asked slightly concerned.

Yugi stared a moment longer and it hit him. This man had a much darker complexion than to the great Vampire Yami. "Oh, sorry. I mistook you." He said and realized he was speaking a new language. But the words fell out of his mouth as if he had talked it his whole life. "Who are you?" he asked and suddenly he felt guilty for asking when he saw the other's expression drop with slight sadness, but it was overcome with worry just as quickly.

"Atemu, do you not remember?" the said Atemu spoke, placing a hand over Yugi's forehead and then softly caressing his face, the touch soft and cool to the touch, but not the dead cold. "Heba, lets get you to the priests." He said and helped Yugi stand.

Yugi shook his head. "No, no. I'm not hurt." He said, slightly embarrassed. "Just… lost.." he said and looked around suddenly realizing where he was.

From halfway down the tall sand dune, he could see out around him. The ground was in a mess of sand colored gold and soft orange. Great patches of green near a long and snake shaped river where tall reeds grew in parties and small children played close to the banks. Farther to his right was a great wall and behind it, a million homes and a large palace near the back. Small dots moving around in it like ants in an ant farm.

The man shook his head. "You don't? Yuugi, we are in Memphis, Egypt but of course. How could you forget?" he watched Yugi's expression pale slightly. "Oh Heba, you must have hit your head. Come, lets get you back to the palace. I don't know what you were thinking coming up here to look around." Atemu took Yugi's hand and gently lead him, and slowly, to the great gates where two guards bowed their heads to them and two above opened the large doors.

Atemu expertly lead Yugi through the mass crowd that humorously reminded him of his High School days. When they got to the palace, it was the same thing as with the front gate, but after they entered, instead of a mob of people bustling about, they were met with a longer walkway with six large sphinxes, three on each side, clay pots with hieroglyphics and paintings of the river and flowers on them had stalks of reeds in them for decoration.

The two entered the Palace to find two guards inside instead of out and Atemu nodded to them in greeting before rushing Yugi down twisted halls that confused him as they somehow made it to one room in particular with no door. "Seth!" Atemu called, voice deeply worried. "Are you here?"

Yugi looked around at the tables with several clay bowls with herbs and water and some looking like they had food-colored water in them.

When Yugi heard a soft grunt he turned to see, with wide amethyst eyes, a look alike of Seto.

Than it hit him.

"_Lets bring back some oh so lovely, but painful memories, now shall we?"_

Alice's sickly sweet voice echoed over and over in his head and he placed a hand on the nearest table to steady himself.

_These are just memories? _He asked himself and like if on the end of a rubber band, he felt himself fling upwards and he was suddenly over all three of them. Over all three look a-likes.

He watched as said Seth walked over to Atemu with a raised eyebrow. "What is wrong?"

Atemu motioned to Yuugi. "He slipped and fell down that dune. I think he hit his head. He couldn't remember who I was or where we are."

Yugi's look a-like shook his head and Yugi noticed the differences between himself and the other that they called "Yuugi". Yuugi's skin was a brilliant tan like Atemu's and Seth's and his eyes a little darker as well. He wore a linen tunic as did Seth and Atemu, thought Atemu hand a blue tie around on his hips and Seth wore a blue tunic that was white on the bottom. All wearing sandals except Seth who wore almost white thick linen looking shoes.

Yuugi shook his head. "Don't worry Atemu-love. I'm fine. I just blanked out." He said warmly and smiled at the Yami-look-alike.

Atemu threw him a confused glance, but smiled softly back and wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist. "Are you sure Heba? You really blanked out."

Yuugi smiled softly. "I'm fine. I think I just hit my head to hard. I'm fine now."

Atemu nodded and was about to say something when suddenly a young girl no older than thirteen walked in, her hair grey stripped with white and black hairs, her eyes a startling familiar silver green. "Sire, Sir Heba, High Priest Seth, pardon my untimely intrusion. I have heard from the city gates' guards an unwelcome intruder has befallen us. He sent me to warn you dear Kernel." She said, voice soft and squeaky. "The intruder attacked one of the guards and scratched him up! He is almost unrecognizable! He said that is tried to suck out his organs and blood."

Yugi stared at the girl and wondered how she looked so familiar. _I would have remembered her face_ he thought looking over her high cheeked and slim face. Her body just going into becoming a woman. _But it isn't her face that is familiar._ _So vague. What is it?_

Yugi snapped out of his trance as Atemu nodded and spoke, "Thank you Katlima. I will be on my guard. Tell you brother to ring in the forces and high up the defense around the streets and palace without much disturbance." He said.

"No need to call for me dear Pharaoh. I am here." Said a young man, looking as old as seventeen or sixteen. He had pale skin, like the girl, and high cheek bones and a narrow face, granting him a handsome look. His eyes were sharp and also steal green, hair tied in the usual Egyptian Fashion. It, too, was grey and had black and white streaks in it. He stood with dignity and tallness, his form lean and body well built, obviously a warrior's body.

Atemu glanced at the newcomer and nodded. "Yes, well. Take up my orders Heta. I don't want anyone hurt."

The said Heta nodded and took his sister's hand in a gently gesture and led her out.

Heba looked between Atemu and Seth, both looked as if their walls had suddenly built up and nothing would penetrate. "Atemu. Do you think this may have something to do with that story we heard in the streets? About the girl who was kidnapped around dusk and had her blood sucked from her body?"

Atemu looked at Heba with questionable eyes. "No…. no, I don't think so. It could just be the Tomb Robber again. And anyway. It is a story the woman told. She must've been upset her daughter married off." He said uncertainly, words almost rushed together as if they were pushing their way into the lines of explanation.

Heba stared hard at him, eyes narrowed slightly, but not in a menacing way, but in a deep concentration way. "I doubt that. I think it has to do with that man-creature."

Yugi shook his head in disbelief. _Vampires? Here? __**Now**__? Already! I wouldn't believe it. _He thought in a rush, eyes wide. _Is this how they started? Flowing through ancient civilizations and breeding quickly knowing that the world was still weak enough? Oh __**run**_

Suddenly, with that thought it dawned on him. His eyes widened more. _Atemu.. That is Yami… _he thought. _And, and… that guy, Seth… he is Seto.._ he continued. _Than that must mean… I am… I am Heba Yuugi?_

Yugi's mouth opened in the shock of the realization and almost missed the small trio leaving the room, Seth leading the way.

"Who ever the intruder is, it is a menace. We can't let it harm the city or the palace." He said, his azure eyes set in front of him. "We will take this a step at a time. Nothing will leave the city, nothing will enter. If we are lucky, it will just be a trick of the mind that the guards saw something intrude around the palace. Just a part of that story going around. It could have been just an animal and the man was to frightened to get a good look at it or even just fell near some rocks and hit his head and saw the crows or something." Seth reasoned easily. "But a man-creature that sucks the blood out of live men and women? I doubt it most."

Heba stared at his back. "I would believe that man in what he is saying. It isn't just coincidence that a girl ended up missing and was found with all her blood gone from her and then this poor guard attacked and scratched and almost had his own blood taken. I wouldn't be surprised."

Atemu shook his head. "Seth is right Yuugi. It could have just been a mind trick. The man might have fallen and scratched himself up terribly and just saw an animal over him and thought it was trying to suck his blood like the creature was from the story the woman spoke of. I wouldn't be surprised if that is what happened."

Yugi walked in step beside Heba and shook his head. _No. It is a vampire Yami. I wish you would listen! You might not be a vampire now if you had!_

Sighing, Heba nodded sadly. "Fine fine. Alright, maybe you are right and I am just running my own thoughts." He said softly. "Well than. All that made me tired. I'm going to go rest for a bit." He said and he smiled softly at Atemu and kissed his cheek as they came up to a fork. "I'll meet you at dinner."

Atemu frowned and his ruby eyes dulled down with worry. "Are you sure you want to? I don't want to leave you alone until I know the palace is well secured."

Heba shook his head. "I'll be fine. I am sure that the two guards near my chambers will be enough if it is just an animal."

Nodding, Atemu hesitantly let go of Heba's wrist that he had latched to when they left the other room. "Alright. Just be careful. I don't care if it _is _just an animal. Sometimes they go crazy and even two guards aren't enough to stop them."

Heba chuckled slightly. "Than I will lock my doors for extra security." He kissed Atemu one more time and headed off down the hall and Seth stood next to Atemu as they watched him turn the next corner and disappear.

"Come Pharaoh, we should be getting along. We don't want to waste any time on this matter for too long." Seth said and when he didn't see the worry in Atemu's face go away his voice softened. "You don't believe in that story do you?"

"Honestly, I think I may. I saw the girl's corpse. She looked drained and so dry. This skin looked as if it once fit her well before it was sucked in."

"Maybe so. But that is what the heat does… you have seen the corpses of the dead crocs. Their own bodies shrivel up as well."

"But the girl's neck hand two fang marks not from any _animal_ I have ever seen." With that said, Atemu walked off as Seth stood there for a moment in hidden shock.

Yugi watched with a pale expression, eyes wide and filled to the brim with worry. _So he knew. He did know. He did believe it. But why hide it Atemu? Why? To not worry Heba? To look calm in the ruckus? Why…_

* * *

Yami growled as he leaned further and further down into Kaiba's limo's seat, his patience running thin as worry and fierce anger wore it down like sand paper rubbing against paint. It slowly peeled away.

Kaiba glanced at him and shook his head. "We'll find them. We can't possibly have that many enemies that we can't track any of their haunts or such." He tried to comfort.

"You don't Kaiba. You have your job to keep yourself busy enough and have more than enough corporate junky enemies to keep you satisfied. But _I_. I have the living dead enemies. They are all out to see if they can beat me. If they can out live me. If they can _kill_ me." He hissed, his fangs showing, sharp at needles or a blade that was just sharpened enough that with no more effort than needed to slip on a well-fitting ring, it could cut paper.

His eyes met Kaiba's and they flashed. Kaiba shook his head. "But how would they know Yugi was important to you? Or that Jou is important to me? Jou and I keep out relationship a secret. It was just accident you caught us on that date. And no one would know you had any interest in Yugi. You didn't go out often--or did you? If you did, it wouldn't have been more obvious than two friends hanging out, I know you. You don't show things out of the blue to every so they can see. It would have had to have been someone that caught you two, or that knew you in the past well enough to know you were awaiting him and that he is still as important to you as he was in the past."

Yami nodded hesitantly. "Maybe so. But remember, that if one wants to get at any enemy, they will go around all sides of the box. They did that before, it wouldn't be a surprise that it is happening again." He said grudgingly.

Kaiba stayed quiet for a longer moment, weaving through his cousin's words and wondered if what he said might be true. _They do say life repeats itself. I would have thought it would have happened much sooner. That they would have met at the same age, well, same age on Yugi's side. Not more than six years later. I thought that it would have happened five years after this age. _

His eyes flickered at the angry sulking of Yami. His eyes set in an intense gaze at the floor of the limo, his arms crossed tight over his chest and his legs crossed, the way that he usually sits when angry, in deep thought, or both.

"Atemu.." the almost lost name made the other look up in slight surprise, but the anger did not dim a bit. "You need to clam down your anger. If you continue this, there will sense it. It is just so thick."

Yami's eyes flickered and dulled slightly as he sighed. "Your right." He muttered and took a deep breath. "Who could it have been than? Who would know that one fact…"

The sentence trailed off as they came up to Kaiba's Mansion and the door was opened for them. The driver bowed and Kaiba grunted a thanks and Yami nodded to him as they exited and walked up the stony steps into the white Mansion, not at all fazed by the now greatly familiar and beautiful landscape. The area green and lush with gorgeous flowers of all kinds and a few trees here and there.

The two walked up the elaborate granite stairs and down the twisting halls till they entered a room, most likely a library from the floor to ceiling bookcases packed with thick and thin hardcover and paperback books, all in perfect order, or so it seemed.

Kaiba crossed squarely past the glorious collection and straight for the door that had bookcases all around it that at first, or even second glance, you would not have seen it.

Shrugging, Yami just stood in the middle and glanced around. "You read to much." He muttered, his voice echoing slightly.

"Better than just sitting there typing all the time like you do most of the time. I swear you could have been just as big as I am now Atemu, if you had gone to class with me in the University. You know more than I do, you would have passed halfway."

Yami allowed a small smirk and grunted. "Liar. You don't usually make compliments unless it is for Jou."

Kaiba smirked also, opening the door. "You're the one who _kinda_ helped me. I owe you that small compliment."

"Also a compliment about the time with the date thing and the time with the whole bed scene…"

Kaiba coughed roughly. "I paid you back. You might not know it, but I did. Get a move on. The records are down here."

Yami nodded and raised an eyebrow, but walked over to his cousin in long and quick strides, catching up quickly as they walked down the spiral staircase until they found themselves in a dark and dry-aired area. The room filled with dust made them cough a little bit before they actually got comfortable to it. Kaiba reached in the darkness and with a click, the likes flicked on, flashing a brilliant white before fading slowly to the normal yellow color of florescent lights. Kaiba's eyes were quick as he strode over to the now shorter bookcases with little round holes instead of just and open spot, making the bookcases look like honey-comb shaped shelves.

In the holes rested scrolls of different types, some looking more than a thousand years old and some look a little less than three hundred years old, but all stayed in tact and in good shape as he opened and closed them quickly, eyes just scanning the thing papers before they were expertly rolled back up and put back in the same spot.

Yami leaned in a relaxed position against the far wall, just watching Seto browse through his luxurious collection of scrolls he collected over the centuries. It wasn'tlike they always looked the same. several times they changed their identies, traveled to different countries, learned several languages and just survived on new ways to live. Often enough, when they started to really document birth certificates and death certificates, they died, usually around eighty and usually a month or two apart, needing to make masks sometimes just to look older, but they always had their "heirs" to loan down the money and homes too. Somehow, Kaiba hacked that. He always did. Neither married. Neither dated. The two were loners waiting. Just waiting.

Thinking upon it Yami smiled slightly. "It is good to look the way we used to, doesn't it Seth?" he asked.

The brunet turned and nodded before looking back at the scroll. "Yes. I'm tired of wearing those damn different colored contacts and changing my hair color and having to make new masks every single time."

"But it is something we have to do to survive and from getting attacked by superstitious people."

"And breaking into the almost same butcher shop every other three months or so when we don't feed on the dying at the hospital is a way to keep those superstitious people away? Or those stupid kids that look around the cemeteries trying to hunt us down at midnight. Don't they know we _do _have lives? Stupid folk tales. It isn't like we can't walk out. The light is just to much. It hurts my eyes. Doesn't burn me to death."

Yami shrugged and smiled slightly. "Garlic is smelly." He wrinkled his nose. "So are a lot of stuff. Why would it kill me? Unless I was allergic, I have no need to be afraid of it."

Seto chuckled deeply. "The only thing that can kill us is like what can kill most humans. A bullet or knife. Not really a wooden one. Unless it was sharp enough. That would really hurt though. Maybe if we ever do get found out about, we can tell our own experiences and they can stop with this super 'oh my ra we can never kill them but with only wooden stakes and garlic' things. Modern times everyone!" Kaiba laughed.

Yami chuckled. "Remember, there are other kinds to. Like those Psyche Vamps. The ones that travel ever other body every other decades. Or those really sensitive vamps that walk around at night because they will literally burst to flames."

Seto snorted. "There are too few to really call them a population."

"Maybe so, but they are there. We have no right to take away what may be true to the living."

"Yeah."

The two thought a moment. "How did we get on this subject again?" Yami asked.

"You brought it up."

"Yeah yeah." Yami rolled his eyes. "Find what you are looking for?"

Kaiba nodded and walked over to him, eyes glued to the scroll that looked thousands and thousands of years old. "Yes, I have."

Raising and eyebrow, Yami metup with him halfway under the lights. "What is it anyway?"

"The document they wrote before and after we were turned and--" Kaiba coughed roughly. "killed."

Yami nodded and took the scrolls from Kaiba carefully and walked up the stairs, reading the script as if he were reading a child's book. His crimson eyes dulled slightly as a wriggle in his stomach made him feel the sense of someone watching him, but he knew it was just home-sickness. And he wished he could go back.

"What about it?" he asked Seto as they reached the top and sat at one of the dark stained mahogany wood tables, setting the scroll out neatly.

"We read and see if maybe we missed something. Something we wouldn't have thought important."

Yami snorted. "What would that be? I've recalled just about every memory from those years and can't remember a damn thing that will help!"

"Maybe not you. Maybe not I. But maybe, the scroll writer's saw something that we did not. Something that we missed entirely. Maybe they saw something that we were blind to."

Yami looked at Seto with accusing blood red eyes but nodded and read and read and read.

It may have been an hour. Maybe less. Maybe more. It hit them both suddenly and they looked to each other. "Heta and Katlima."

**

* * *

BE Dragon: **Another cliffy! Oh no's! Oh it is alright! This was important and I don't know when I will ever get on again and I know I wanted to update this fic for Christmas. So here is an early X-mass, or Hanukkah or any other religion thingy I am missing, present from your's truly and your other your's truly. .:grins and wraps arm around PLG's shoulder:. 

**PLG: **--twitch—Happy happy joy joy.

**BE Dragon: **.;sweat drop:. Ahh. Yes. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I let you in on some. Expect a new update soon, possibly a week or more from now. But do expect one. And I promise it will be longer. But don't miss it!

**PLG: **yeah, because the best scene ever is in the new and fallowing chapters that are up next!

**BE Dragon: **.:smiles:. Review and we will update faster! Weneed twenty reviews for the next update. We got eighteen last time, which if almost like a record for me. Squee! .:throws confettie:. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter explains a lot so I hope you caught the mini details! .:wink wink:.

**PLG&BED**: Review please and just in case, Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 7: Blood

_**Haunted

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not! I do not! I do not! I do NOT NOT NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! .:smile:.

**BE Dragon: **For once, I'm writing a good chapter _during _classs:D my cool math teacher put on none other than the great Evanesence! Woot!

**PLG: **.:is lost and confused:. What the hell is a hypotenuse?!

**BE Dragon: **.:sweat drops:. Uhh… I won't go into that.

**PLG: **Whatever!

**PLG&BED**: ENJOY!

* * *

It was dusk as Yugi fallowed his past self, wondering how everything came to place, what was next, and more. Questions rang in his head like the buzz of the bees in a beehive.

_Nothing makes sense. _He thought. _He knew! But he didn't say anything! He knows it! He knows the danger but he isn't doing anything about it! _He glared at the floor as Heba, as he came to truly know him as people said 'Master Heba' when he passed, placed candles around the room and lit them. _Both of them know. Atemu! Heba! They are both stupid! If they had done something, __**anything**__, no one would be where they are now!_

"You have a lot of anger."

The voice made Yugi jump slightly as he looked at his past-life self with fear. _Does he knew I'm here_?

He watched intently as Heba looked into the flames of the wax candles as small white droplets slid slowly down. "Oh dear Horus, protect us from this great evil that has befallen us! I sense their great anger!"

Yugi let out his breath he had been holding in without realizing it. His amethyst eyes analyzed Heba's. They were a darker amethyst, almost dark violet in the candle light. His skin was a soft golden tan. Other than these two differences, everyone would have said they were twins.

But even so if the other's skin and eye color changed, there was still the air of knowing something more that Heba had around him that suddenly became noticeable. It was as thick as a fog covering an island, slow and steady, but strong enough, it might choke you like smoke.

Yugi watched Heba as he prayed in silence, eyes closed and hands together in a praying motion. He stayed like this for a long time before there was a soft knock on the door. Heba jumped and looked around as if checking for some foreign person that had been watching. Again, another attentive knock came again and Heba sighed. "Come in, the door is open."

The girl from earlier opened the door and smiled very softly. In her hands was a vase and a cup with fruit on the side. "Sir was worried when you didn't eat that much during dinner. He requested that I bring you something. I went small, unsure if you were feeling ill or not."

Kindly, Heba nodded his head and smiled. "Oh. I think I am just in worry right now. Not sick. But thank you. Even if not in ill, I don't feel I can handle much." He motioned to the table across from the bed, the sides stacked with scrolls in neat piles. "Would you mind putting the tray there? I should probably be turning out a few of these candles." He said and chuckled softly with slight embarrassment.

Nodding, Katlima walked over to the table, footsteps soft and extremely quite, she stepped as careful as an ally cat ready to strike its unsuspecting prey. She placed the tray down and looked at Heba as he moved the candles and snuffed some out. "Would you like me to pour you some wine?" she asked, her voice soft.

Heba just nodded as he continued about, moving a few scrolls. "Yes, please. And forgive me for the mess." He said and threw her a soft smile.

Katlima smiled innocently and turned so her back faced him. Yugi watched as She grinned evilly, teeth now showing. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped in horror as he saw those unmistakable fangs.

"_RUN HEBA! RUN!" _He yelled madly, glancing over at Heba who just seemed deaf to him. He turned back and watched as Katlima took out a small clay vial and gently poured in a red liquid into the red wine. She shoved it into her small purse at her side and quickly put some fruit on a plate with the drink as she turned and smiled kindly at Heba. As he sat down, she walked over to him and carefully gave him the plate.

"There you go Master Heba. If you need anything else, or maybe do end up becoming sick, be sure that you may call on me." He said sickly sweet. Her tone almost like Alice's. Her eyes glimmered as she walked out of the room without another word.

Heba smiled slightly and shook his head. "She is to young and innocent to be working here." He said to himself as Yugi frantically called to him. Almost, as if in slow motion, he drank some of the wine.

Yugi's eyes widened more. _"HEBA!"

* * *

_

Yami torn through the streets of Domino. The night dark as the only light available was the bright full moon that penetrated the clouds. The silver light beaming down in soft ribbons. _I should have known._ He thought, eyes narrowed as his inhumanly speed glided him gracefully and quickly through the streets.

_They did it last time; I should have known those sick bastards would come back! _

Honestly, he didn't know where he was heading. His mind racing with curses two both unsaid names, thoughts curling around his mind and the image of Yugi hurt or dead made his whole self numb.

_I'll get to you Yugi. Oh my dear sweet Yuugi. I will get to you this time!_ He swore as he skidded to a stop at the first place he saw Yugi.

Not a moment longer did Seto stop beside him, blue eyes filled with a blue flame as he looked around. "I wish we had more than just a hint of where they could be." He said.

Yami glanced at him. "Don't count on anything but what we have, know, and feel. Those whom we should not have trusted, and _felt_ we should not have trusted tricked us cleverly. For that, we lost our loves. We shall not do that again. I will not let someone else tell me what I am following is just a _hint_!" he growled. "One hint can lead to all the answers. We must believe in that."

Seto nodded. He knew his cousin would never get over that first death. He knew it. He just wished. He just wished that…

_Maybe, he'll just forget._

But no. For the past five-thousand years, Atemu had been searching, following keenly with his senses till they grew dull around the second world war, after having so much blood from dead enemies of the new world.

"_This isn't what I would wish to do." Atemu had said as he dropped that body of a fresh, dead, soldier. "I wish that __**their**__ blood would run dry. All that blood they __**took **__from those innocent people of Egypt! I wish I could rip them apart! __**Kill them with my own bare hands**__!" _

He remembered having seen the anger twisted face of Atemu. His eyes blazing with the thought of revenge, his whole body shaking with fury and pure hate.

He never wanted Atemu to say that again. He never did, but now, thinking back, he knew Atemu would not forget, and he knew, also, that when he had said that, it was a promise to the dead.

"Of course Atemu. Your right. We must take advantage of this. We know that they had a spy, apparently Alice. We know that it has to be them. They swore themselves they would not let us all be happy. And we all know.."

"A Vampire's word is his life." Yami finished sharply.

Seto nodded and watched as Yami started walking at a normal pace. He trailed after him as he carefully looked around them. He felt like he was being watched, but by who?

* * *

Jou shook his head as he fought the drug away. He was doing pretty well at it, compared to Yugi who completely knocked out after a few minutes of fighting it as Alice laughed and left.

Jou could feel his eyes dilating and he felt as if his mind was being squeezed and pushed together by hard air. Black fuzz and bright splotches of color splattered his vision as he continued to fight the sleep away. He wasn't going fall asleep! He was going to stand strong and not let these kidnappers get away so easily.

_I have to figure something out_, he thought in a dazed way. _But first, I have to wake up Yug' and wake up myself. _He shook and struggled tiredly in the binds, finding he could move. _If only Yug' were awake! If we moved together, we could reach the door or something to cut these ropes with! _

He relaxed only for a moment before shaking his head violently, smacking it against the wall behind them. "Ow!" he yelped, his voice horse. His eyes snapped open completely and his mind jumped awake as if he had just chugged a gallon of caffeine.

Little of the drug kept its grip as it slowly slipped off the rope in his mind as he looked around, the splotches disappearing. He looked at Yugi next to him and then at the rope.

_Not to thick. It won't take too much to be able to untie it. _Jou glanced around the room again to see if he could spot anything sharp enough to cut through it. _It is a basement! There has to be some kind of tools or something!_

"Damn it!" Jou cried as he sighed. "There has to be something. Something." He sighed as he rested his head against the wall. _I only wish that Seto was close by. He would be able to hear my thoughts. I know it, he has always been able to do that, since the first time he sucked my blood._

_**Jou?**_

* * *

_It didn't take long. Not long at all._ Yugi stood there stunned as Heba's head bobbed up and down, trying to keep conscious. His eyes closed and opened, as he stumbled off the bed and to the door, falling on occasion before he reached it and just stood there, his legs trembling with his weight.

Yugi stood next to him, wishing he could touch him, but he knew he couldn't. _These are my memories._ He watched as Heba gathered his energy and flung the door open, heading down the hall, stumbling, and gripping the walls for support.

_Where are the guards?!_ The hall was empty and dark as Yugi followed the other, his eyes not adjusting to the darkness that was only penetrated by small spots of light where the fire flickered and lapped up at the air.

Heba's breathing was the only thing that sounded in the hall. It was heavy and strained like he was almost having an asthma attack. Yugi's heart pounded in his chest and ears, Heba's drunk footing in beat with it.

"Atemu… Atemu…" he mumbled, almost as if telling himself his goal.

And then he dropped.

Yugi yelped and rushed to Heba's side as the said person dropped to his knees, arms encircling his stomach and pushing into it like a huge stomach ache attacked him. He gagged a scream as it came out in screeching whimpers. One hand brought itself up to his mouth and he pressed it against his upper teeth, like if they ached also.

Yugi watched horrified as Heba swayed up and down trying to hold himself from the pain that almost radiated in vibes to Yugi. He gagged and whimpered, holding his stomach and his upper jaw, pressing up and up like if to try and stop something.

And he saw it. Blood dripped from Heba's hand in thin rivers of red, dripping on small droplets to the golden floor As Heba's tightly squeezed shut eyes snapped open and he brought his hand away from his mouth. He rubbed the blood away and his eyes widened seeing two pin sized holes that slowly let out new beads of blood escape his palm.

_He… He… he's a.. vampire…_The words struck Yugi like arrows as he stepped back, eyes wide with horror.

Heba's eyes watered and soon the clear droplets fell from his eyes and he turned back too look at his chamber's open door. He attempted to get up, his bloodied hand reaching for the wal and slipping, smearing it with his blood as he let out a sob. Figuring out dazedly that he wouldn't be able to stand up, he crawled back to his room and shut the door. He used the small table closest to the door and used it to help him up as Yugi slipped in through the door and watched, keeping a distance though he knew he wouldn't be hurt.

Heba flung the little drawers open with his new strength and found a key, quickly, he locked the door and slid the key out of the room into the hall.

He slid to the floor and onto his knees, curling into a ball and letting the tears he had unconsciously been holding back, fall. He sobbed loudly and pressed himself against the wall.

Yugi's own eyes flooded with tears. _He had no idea… Oh Ra… What is going to go on next? _He shook his head and he looked at the door, eyes watering. _Katlima.. She did this… That liquid.. it was.. it was.._

His eyes widened.

_It was vampire blood..

* * *

_

**BE Dragon: **Yeah I know. TT I shouldn't end it here, but I have to! XD

**PLG: **You left this update in your notbook for HOW MANY WEEKS?!

**BE Dragon: **Uhhh.. Three or four? .

**PLG: **Oh ra…

**BE Dragon: **" Well any way! Hope you guys liked it! 20 reviews gets the next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 8: The Battle Ignites

_**Haunted

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all!

* * *

**

**BE Dragon**: Aww!! T-T Me loves you guys! .:hugs all reviews and reviewers and readers:. I'm so glad ya'll liked the chapter! I was worried it was to short. T-T

**PLG: **Wow. Your actually getting reviews. For that short chapter! DANG.

**BE Dragon: Thank you guys!!! **.:hugs:.

**PLG&BE Dragon: ENJOY!

* * *

**

Kaiba's eyes went wide as he heard Jou's thoughts and he stopped immediately. _**Jou?**_

He felt a sudden surprise and a jolt of happieness wash over him from Jou's end. _Seto!_

"Yami! Stop!" Kaiba called to the other who was getting ready to tear down another street. Said Yami stopped and looked at him, raising an eyebrow, obviously annoyed the other stopped him from his search. "I got a connection from Jou!"

In a second, Yami was at his side, trying to reach out to Yugi as well, eyes furrowing when he couldn't. "Is Yugi alright? Where are they?" he spoke eagerly and worriedly.

Seto sighed and took in a breath. _**Where are you guys? What happened?**_

_After I went to go for Yug', I got 'napped by some guys and was pushed into a car with Yug'. Alice was in on it! She gave me an Yug' this green stuff in shots and Yug' knocked out and he hasn't woken up. He is alive though, I can hear him breathing. I didn't fall asleep. It took a long time ta keep myself awake._

_**Do you know where you are? **_

_No. But know we're in a basement. _

Kaiba looked around the area to see tall buildings and small shops. Analyzing the bottoms where the street met the wall. _Windows.. windows.. windows… _He thought. _**Are there windows where you are?**_

There was a long pause and Kaiba worried that something had happened before he let out the breath he had been holding when Jou replied. _Yes. One, with like… and 'S' symbol… I think it is backwards for you._

"Yami! Look for backward 's' symbols for the basment windows!" Seto told him and the other nodded and complied quickly as he took to another direction, holding tight to the line between him and Jou, feeling it like if there was a rope between them, connecting their thoughts together.

"I found it!"

_**I see Yami! **_

"Thank Ra."

* * *

Yugi didn't know how long it had been, but is seemed like hours before the strong vibes of pain coming from Heba, subsided to a dull pressure.

In that time, Heba had fallen asleep in the same position he had been in since he locked himself in the room. Yugi had watched cautiously and with pity till he had knocked himself out with all the pain. Yugi shivered at the thought of him, the memory now burned into his skull as he watched Heba gripping his stomach and eyes as well as pressing against his teeth that punctured his hand's skin, making it bleed and coating it with a think red coating, almost like red wine.

Yugi sighed and looked out the window opposite the door where he stood next to, to see the moon had risen high and as he glanced around the room, he noticed the candles spilled in white liquid around their half burned bodies.

A soft but confident knock came to the door and jolted Heba awake. His head snapped up and his eyes were wide. That is when Yugi noticed the crimson swirls and specks in his eyes. The same marvelous crimson that Yami had.

"Yuugi." Atemu's clear baritone voice called. "Are you alright now?"

Fear flashed though Heba's eyes as he racked his head for an answer. "Uhh, yes Atemu. I'm fine. Just tired." He said, glancing around the room and slowly rising to his feet.

There was a pause as the two heard a soft 'tink' noise. "Are you sure? Is this your chamber's key?"

"Uhh.. Noo.. I have my key right here.. in my desk." Heba responded, going to the small bowl of water and washing his hands free of the blood that had caked on.

"It has your symbol on it."

"Maybe it is the spare!" Heba called and Yugi shook his head.

_He isn't going to fall for that.._

There was a soft clicking as Atemu attempted to open the door. "Heba? Is your room.. _locked?_"

"I have come down with something Atemu. I don't want other's to catch it." Heba answered, throwing out the reddened water out the balcony window. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Yuugi.. I'm worried about you. Where are your guards? I stationed some here. Heba, Are you alright?" Atemu's voice sounded worried.

Heba sighed as he leaned against the door frame. "I am fine Atemu. Don't worry about me. They probably went on break or something…"

Yugi shook his head. _That isn't going to work._

There was silence for a long time before Atemu spoke with a stern voice, that surprised Yugi greatly, and obviously Heba as well. He said, "Heba. Open the door now.". His voice was much more lower than normal and well more stern than his usual calm voice.

Heba stepped back to face the door, his whole body shaking greatly. His eyes flickered in a hidden fued as he touched the door handle. Heba let his head fall forward, blocking Yugi's view of his eyes, but he could still see the soft crystal streams slowly flowing down his cheeks as he brought back his hand and brought his other one up to his face, trying to wipe away the tears. He let out a choked sob and the door flew open with a worried Atemu striding in.

It took him no longer to open the door, than to have Heba n his arms and hugging him tightly, his eyes shut as if trying to take away what was making him cry.

Yugi watched with heart-ache, wondering slightly if this was really real or just something to make his head spin.

Stumbling slightly, Yugi sat on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest as he watched the two.

"Yuugi…" Atemu started, his voice soft now as he tried to look into Heba's face. "What is wrong? Please tell me. Please Yuugi.."

Heba shook his head, tears flowing freely as he tried to push Atemu away, head down low. "No. No! Atemu, stop, leave me alone.." he whimpered between quick and sobs and short sucked up breaths.

"Please.. Please tell me Heba!" Atemu continued, taking Heba's face into his hands and bringing up his subtly pinkish face. His eyes widened when he saw Heba's eyes. The violet color swirled in with crimson and the tips of his new teeth just barely showing between his lips. "What… what… what _happened?_"

More tears came as Heba sobbed and tore himself away from Atemu. "No! Stop! Go away! I—I don't know what happened!" he cried out.

Yugi's throat tightened like if two hands were gripping at them as the tension and fear grew thick in the air.

But it only seemed to come from Heba.

Atemu stood there, shocked for a moment as his eyes flickered, but never lost the soft gaze on Heba. "They got to you, didn't they?" he asked.

Heba fell to his knees in front of Atemu, his palm holding himself up as he nodded, his body shaking with sobs. "Oh dear Horus.." he whimpered. "I don't know how… I never came in contact with one… I just.. I just drank some wine and then.. I just felt so sick and then…then.." his throat seemed to constrict as well as he tried to suck in the air, his body shaking more. "Then I turned into _this_!"

Atemu kneeled down as well, pulling Heba into his arms, an holding his head to his shoulder. "It is alright.." he whispered to him, adding in soothing words to calm the other. "Who brought in the wine?"

"Katlima."

* * *

Alice stepped briskly into a room, almost looking like a study, except it had so many bottles scattered around, some with dead creatures and others with unknown vermin crawling around in black lumps.

She sneered at the creatures as she stepped up to the desk, where the men from earlier stood at each side and a slim girl stood, looking down into the chair that was turned away from Alice.

"Sir." She started, resting her palms on the dark stained desk that looked older than anything she had seen yet. Her fingers drummed against the underside as her eyebrow twitched. "They are near. I can smell them!" she hissed.

"And you think we can't?" the girl hissed at her, her olive-silver eyes glaring daggers at her as they burned with a metallic flame. She tossed a glance at each man, giving them a cue to leave, which they did eagerly.

Alice snorted at the girl, but kept her mouth shut, looking at the turned chair with great intensity. "Maybe you can, maybe you can't. How long _has _it been since your last feed? You sound like a living woman." Alice hissed back, glancing at the girl.

"Fuck you." She cussed. "I would never want to be a living-low-life woman that is bound to die in some matter." She frowned. "I have better chances walking into a Church than driving like a drunk merchant if I wanted to compare."

"That makes no sense you infernal hag!"

"Infernal! How dare you you pathetic thing named vampire. You haven't even _lived_ like one for more than a good century! When were you turned? When you were being fucked like the whore you were before my brother was as kind as to give you a chance! I would have rather lit you on fire after you tried running out on us and not bringing back any feed!"

Alice was ready to retaliate when a booming voice yelled: "Enough with your incompetent words you brats!" the chair fell backwards on its wheels as a grey, white, and black cat hopped onto the table top gracefully. His sharp feline eyes as silver and green as the girl's. He glared at each of them in turn. "Alice. I am your superior, and so is my sister. You treat Katlima with respect or so shall I go with my sister's wish to burn you."

Alice's jaw clenched tightly as she gazed down at the feline. "Forgive me Master.. _Mistress_." She said softly, but as though she had to force the last word out.

"Heta.." said Katlima said softly, patting his short fur softly. "What she says be true. I sense them close. They are probably looking for contact with them through their little links."

The cat's eyes narrowed more as he sat with great dignity and poise. "Well isn't that so. I would have expected it to be. Like that silly fairy tale they tells children of the prince coming to save his true love. How so…._romantic_." he laughed loudly. "How _**pathetic**_"

Katlima's mouth twisted into a nasty grin as she chuckled darkly. "Yes, isn't it? Do they think they will pull through again? Fools! They don't know who they dare mess with. The most fearsome King of Vampires, my Ra! How humorous! And to think we had to actually _serve_ under him for so many years!"

Heta rose slowly to his paws and he jumped gracefully onto the floor, landing with a very soft "mph". "Well." He started, padding his way to the door, turning to grin mischievously. "We'll have to repay the favor of him allowing us to work so long, now shouldn't we?"

Katlima smirked. "Pray tell me brother, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh dear sister… I have a lot of things in mind." He chuckled. "Alice, take me to the prisoners.. we must have a little reunion…."

Alice smirked. "I'd just me glad to Master…"

* * *

Yugi's eyes flickered between Atemu and Seth as their whispers mixed together, neither one pausing in their speech as they spoke quickly. Heba sat on his bed, his own eyes flickering between the two as well, trying to figure out what they are talking about.

Heba's eyes had returned to their normal bright violet eyes and his sharp teeth grew back to normal. Besides his distressed look and punctured palm, he looked perfectly fine.

Servants came in and out, dropping off little bits of wine and fruit and dhurra bread as asked, Atemu checking the wine and bread and rinsing the fruit off completely before anyone ate anything.

"What are we going to do?" Atemu said finally, sitting next to Heba, his face looking tired and worn.

"We need to figure out who exactly did this and why." Seth said, his blue eyes gazing around the room and at the blood stains on Heba's robes.

"It was Katlima." Heba commented softly. "She brought in the wine, she gave me the cup. I should've figured something was wrong when she took a bit longer than need be over the cup."

"Yes.." Seth agreed. "But you can never know if it was her idea, or the chef's, or an enemy's that forced her into it." He frowned. "But.."

Atemu looked at him with narrowed eyes. "But?"

"But I think Heba is right." Seth said, walking to the balcony door and stopping. "I think it was Katlima. I never liked the girl one bit, since the day her brother started and she joined the servants. I never liked her.." he repeated.

"We have to get evidence." Atemu sighed. "I wish I could just throw her away, but.. knowing what she turned Yuugi into.." he said sadly, holding Heba's had tightly. "You never know who she might be in with. Another one of those creatures that swallow human blood? One that turns others into their kind with just a sip of drink? You never know, and by just sending her in with nothing to have on our side to not only protect our dear Egypt, but also ourselves."

Seth sighed, nodding in agreement. "Your right Pharaoh. I shall see what I can find." He turned from the balcony and glided across the room to the door where his pair of guards awaited to escort him back to his room. He gripped his rode tightly. "Do not leave your rooms without a weapon. We never know who is on our side and who is not." He whispered to them as he left.

Yugi walked up to Atemu and Heba who had fallen silent after Seth. He touched them both with a ghostly hand and frowned when they gave no reaction to him. _I don't like this._ He thought. _What is going on? What did Katlima do? What is she planning? _His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at the floor. _What will happen next? _

* * *

**BE Dragon: **And there is the end of Haunted, chapter nine! .:grins:.

**PLG: **How lovely. Another short chapter.

**BE Dragon: **Considering that I haven't updated in a while, and have been terribly busy, I think I did good. .:pouts:.

**PLG: **Phsh. What ever. I still think it is short.

**BE Dragon: **Hey! I made it a page or so long than last time! OD

**PLG: **What ever!

**BE Dragon: **.:laughs:. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really did try hard. I'm having writer's block and I don't know if it came out right. TT. Tell me how I did?

**PLG&BE Dragon: **Please Review!


	11. Chapter 9: Challenged

_**Haunted**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You crazies! D If I did, this would totally be one of the series.. Yu-Gi-Oh! Haunted…. Ahhh… nevermind? Lol**

* * *

**BE Dragon: .:glomps every single on of you guys:. OMR! GUYS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! .:glued to eat of you:. TT Ya'll gave me _9426 hits _and _202_ reviews! You guys don't know how much I am really thankful!**

**PLG: Wow… this must be a really good one. O.o**

**BE Dragon: It is I suppose, but this could never ever have happened if any of you had never read this. I am totally thankful guys, I truly am! I mean absolutely positively! I can't believe this… .:grinning:.**

**PLG: You just made both of our dreams come true ya'll!**

**BE Dragon: That is why I have a surprise for ya'll. You'll be able to know soon. -**

**PLG: Anyway… o.o Thanks for reviewing!**

**PLG&BED: Thanks so much and enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long before Yami found the window, looked through it and saw a sleeping Yugi and a waiting Jou. "Seto! I found them!" he called as the other came over in long strides.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow slightly at the thick black metal covering the window. He gripped it with both his hands and tugged, tapping into his inhuman strength as the gate came off its hinges as if he was just lifting a pencil.

Yami swiftly kicked the thin window open as the glass shattered into glittering pieces to the bottom of the floor. He quickly slipped in, Kaiba following in after. Yami's eyes widened slightly seeing them tied up and rushing over, untying them quickly. "Are you alright?" he asked Jou as he gently took Yugi into his arms.

Jou opened his mouth to reply when the door burst open as the golden light filtered in. A thick and dry chuckle echoed smoothly in the basement. "What a foolish question to ask, isn't that your _highness_?" Katlima's voice followed in with the chuckle.

Yami laid Yugi down gently, and stood up straight, glaring at the three new comers as Kaiba came to his side, the blue flame hidden inside blazing with anger at the sight of them. "_You_." He hissed angrily.

Heta padded slowly down the cement steps, grey-green eyes never leaving sight of the two vamps as Alice and Katlima stalked behind him. "Still angry Seth? I did say I was sorry. Tsk tsk. Shouldn't you have learned to forgive?"

"Apparently you haven't." Seto shot back heatedly.

"I have my reasons."

"As do I."

Yami glared deaths rays at each of them, his blazing crimson eyes flickering to each of them as they reached the ground floor. "I should've known you were apart of this, Alice."

Alice stiffened, a dark grin ruining her pretty face. "Well. Forgive me for being respectful to the should-be-king." She said proudly.

"And Queen." Katlima added, glaring at Alice.

Heta grinned, his white teeth shining as he hissed lowly. "You leave my pray here Atemu, and I will spare your lives."

Yami growled, his fangs showing. "Why Yuugi? Why Jono?"

Heta glared. "Because of their spell. Can you not sense it you naïve fool for a king?"

Yami's eye widened. "It still lasts?" he looked at Kaiba, who had the same shocked face.

Jou looked at them each. "Spell?"

* * *

None of them slept well, from what Yugi saw. He did not sleep, he felt no need. Instead, he followed each of them, wondering slightly, "where is Jou?"

Yugi sighed, leaning back on the chair in Heba's room as he watched said person looking through scrolls that had been brought in from Ra knows where. He seemed to be searching for something, but for what Yugi did not know.

_He hasn't slept at all. Since what happened… and they can't even find Katlima. _

Which was true. Since the moment she left Heba's room, she seemed to have disappeared from Egypt. What had happened would not be answered. Atemu had sent out several guards looking for her, only to come back empty handed.

"They didn't see her leave the Palace gates dear son of Ra." One said as Atemu looked over a few scrolls with Heba.

"Search everywhere! I want her _found_!" There had been no room left for arguments in Atemu's stern voice as they all rushed out to search every nook and cranny again before he too left in search of the girl.

Yugi shook his head and continued to gaze observantly at Heba as he continued to sort through them.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream echoed the halls as Heba and Yugi jumped up in surprise, Heba knocking the scrolls to the floors, too surprised to pick up the scattered scrolls. He got to his feet and rushed to the doors, slamming them open in time to see his guards running in terrible fright. Yugi looked also to his left to where the scream came to see a bloodied woman, face down. She grunted like a gorilla as she leaned down to the corpse beneath her. The person's body was sprawled out, blood pouring from under it as deep gash wounds on their chest bled.

Heba turned, looking from where the guards had run to, to what he saw now, gasping loudly. His hand flew to his mouth as he stumbled up against the door frame. The Woman's head shot up and her fangs showed, her eyes blazing crimson as the white turned blood-shot. Her face was covered in her victims blood, her hands, cloths and feet also.

She growled deeply as her eyes narrowed. She stood up, her arms hanging at her sides as she bent her head forward as her growl grew deeper and louder. "Mine." She said lowly. "Mine." She repeated as she stepped closer. Her steps came faster, "mine" followed in perfect rhythm. She screamed it loudly, her arms out-stretched as she reached for Heba.

Her scream cut-off suddenly as her eyes widened and her pupils grew to the size of a pin needle. Her breaths came gagged and chocked as she, Yugi, and Heba looked down to where her heart was, and saw a bloodied arrow head, beaming. Its sides spiked, holding bits of flesh from the heart and skin and a bit of torn cloth.

Slowly, she looked back at them. For a second, her face said "I can't believe you did this" as she dropped down.

Heba and Yugi stared hard at the corpse as it twitched its last twitches and it finally became still. They both looked up and Yugi gasped in surprised.

"Jou?!"

* * *

Heba and the look alike Jou sat in tensed silence as Yugi studied them, but more of the later person.

His skin was like normal, just slightly tanned. Honey eyes stilled glowed, but now with fear and the want to show courage. A slight frown was set on his face as the Jou-look-alike sat there, dressed in a linen shirt and Arabic pants. A curved bronze sword in its sheath was set on a leather belt on his waist. His leather and copper helmet was set aside on Heba's bed, gleaming and dulling in the flicker of the firelight of the candles.

Heba was the first to speak, his eyes set on the other in a cautious look as he spoke slowly. "What brings you here Jono? Were you following that creature?"

Yugi watched as Jono, obviously Jou's look-alike, nodded, frowning. "Yah. Dat creature came out of the servants head quarters. I'm thankful they had the sense to run. Dat beast had chased dat poor servant half way around the palace. It's fast, I can say, but stupid and mad for blood." He said, then looking Heba in the eyes, continued shakily. "It killed many on de way here… Oh dear Horus! It's evil! It was evil! And I fear so much there may be more.."

Yugi blinked. He _sounded_ like Jono too. Words and accent and all.

He looked at the two Egyptians in turn. _Can it be that Heba is my past life, and Jono, Jou's? _ he wondered. He fixed his gaze upon Heba, who looked flushed of color as his crimson and amethyst swirled eyes looked down to the floor. He shook greatly as he thought over what the guard had said.

"Jono," Heba started, and as he did a loud crash and boom sounded around them as the two jumped to their feet. Screams echoed loud and high pitched as feet and sandals pounded the floor outside. Heba and Jono rushed to the door and flung it open. They gapped as they saw servants and guards running past as large gap in the wall allowed three hissing people to enter. They walked and stood like the one that Jono had killed as they snatched running people and practically ripped the heads off with ease, blood splattering against everything and everyone as screams and yells grew louder and people left the hall. Heba and Jono all but yelled themselves as they slammed the door shut and quickly forced the desk in front of the door and backed away just as the door banged open and all three figures growled, as if they were wild dogs.

"BLOOD!" One howled, a female as she glanced at the two males with her. One grinned, holding the head of a victim, looking as if he was drinking the blood seeping out of the head like you would drink the milk of a coconut. The other grinned also, moving forward and taking a leap at the two as Yugi screamed and jumped back.

Heba and Jono jumped to the sides and watched the male fly through the window howling and screeching as a loud thump was heard. Heba looked out the window to see the creature shake its head free of dust, watching the servants and guards scream and take off and away. It laughed insanely and looked back at Heba, grinning more so it looked like a mad clown, it gripped the wall and practically climbed it with ease.

The other two screeched with laughter as they moved in on Jono, hissing and growling. The male gladly threw the head, almost completely dry of blood, and reached out for Jono.

Jono grabbed his sward and swung at them, gasping as the female caught the sward and squeezed it. It screeched like metal does in a car crash, high and shrill and when she let go, it was bent much more flatter than it was before, almost paper thin. She laughed insanely as Jono dropped the sward in fright and backed up against the balcony door.

The third creature appeared at the window and laughed as he reached and grabbed Heba by his color, making him yell in surprise as he kicked at the creature's gut, sending him flying.

Heba's mouth gapped open and closed, surprised completely at what he just did. He looked at his hands and shook slightly. "I'm one of them.. I have all their strengths too." He looked back at the other two who had by now grabbed the struggling Jono, both fighting over who gets the neck, as their fangs gleamed brightly

"Jono!" Heba yelled and rushed to him, picking up the sword and with all his new strength, swung it at them, slicing them both clean in the middle, sending their bottom halfs flying and slamming against the wall as their tops dropped and their grip on Jono.

The warrior jumped to his feet and hopped over the twitching halfs, staring wide-eyed at Heba. "Your—Your.."

"Just like them." Heba finished, tears welling up. Another loud hiss came from outside the room and Heba shook his head. "We don't have time!" he cried, grabbing a scroll from the ground and shoving it into his clothing, and taking Jono's hand carefully. "We have to find Atemu and Seth! Now!" with that, he stared hard at his friend, expecting him to turn away and run screaming, but he didn't.

Jono nodded and gripped Heba's hand tighter. "I trust you Heba. Lets go!"

Yugi shivered watching, surprised as he ran and grabbed Jono's shoulder's with his ghostly hands. _I have to go too._ He thought. _Or I will never know what happens! _

Heba smiled slightly and grabbed his other hand softly, making sure not to use his inhuman strength as they jumped over the balcony just as two more creatures barged into the room, howling and screeching at them.

They fell and all three let out a scream of shock and fear till Heba forced his mouth shut and forced himself to aim straight into the Nile. They fell three stories, before suddenly they were engulfed in water, Jono's scream and Yugi's un-heard scream, suddenly silenced as they broke into the water. Jono and Heba quickly scrambled up to the surface, gasping for air, as Yugi blinked, realizing, he could breath either way, but broke up into the surface anyway. They made their way to the muddy banks and looked back at the Palace several yards away as guards shoved the creatures to the bottom and others shot at them and swung their swords. Jono and Heba looked to each other and quickly headed north, opposite of the river, Yugi's ghostly form following after.

Bloodied wails of servants cried out as guards ran a muck chasing down the creatures as they fought back. Yugi shivered as he watched. _How many are there? How many will there be? Oh God! _

Guards stood guard and ushered them and other fleeing servants in. "Hurry in! Hurry in! Safety is here!"

They ran far till they came up to the front of the Palace where they yelled as villagers ran in as well in mobs and groups, shoving and screaming at each other with fright. Children cried and wailed as they tried to find their families, or as they glued themselves to friends and loved ones.

Heba and Jono shoved themselves through and into the Pharaoh's Judgment Room that was separated from the palace, and where many packed themselves into. As they entered, they immediately spotted Atemu and Seth who stood at the top level overlooking the chaos. They rushed up the stairs and headed over towards them, Yugi following close behind.

"Atemu!" Heba called, running up to said King, flinging his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Atemu gasped and hugged him back just as tightly. "I thought you were dead! Those awful creatures, I heard they attacked the wing where your room was, I was so worried!" The two hugged as Jono and Seth hugged tightly as well.

"They are invading, I don't know how many there are." Jono said, as he pulled away, fer evident on his features. "What are we going to do?"

"Get down to the source." Heba said, looking at him straight. "It is the only thing we can do.

Atemu shook his head. "It is almost dark now. Trying to hunt down the source right now would not help." He said as he watched the Guards close the doors and what seemed to be the whole village that didn't leave move around. "I'll summon Slifer to protect us now that night has fallen. If anything, a the first sign of Horus, we will travel out to hunt down this abomination." With that, Atemu headed off into one of the rooms up on the second story.

Seth sighed and shook his head. "We must get rest. We will need all the energy we can get to fight of this evil." He said sternly as he ushered Jono and Yugi into the neighboring room that looked like a small servant's quarter with just a bunk and a tiny window. As they entered, a soft glow of yellow slid around the outside window. The three went over and looked out, watching as the light soon became a bold red and a hiss echoed as scales soon became noticed and the head of a great and giant dragon appeared, his golden eyes looking at them as it growled and traveled along the wall, wrapping itself around the place.

Echoes of "oohs" and "awws" came as they heard villagers and servants cry out their thanks to the gods. Heba looked to Jono who sighed in relief as he hugged Seth goodnight and watched him leave.

Yugi sighed as he watched, also in awe. _He summoned Slifer. From the game, duel monsters… I can't believe it. _He thought. _If Atemu feels threatened enough to summon such a powerful dragon, could this mean there is more danger to come?_

* * *

It seemed like hours as Yugi watched carefully over Heba and Jono who turned and twisted in their beds, seeming more worried about what was going on then the uncomfortable-ness of the beds themselves.

"Jono, are you asleep?" Heba called to the bunk above him.

There was a soft rustle before Jono sighed and replied in a whisper. "No. I cannot sleep."

"Neither can I." Heba agreed, getting up out of the bed. He paced for a second before looking to the tiny desk in the room where the scroll that he had grabbed lay. "Jono. I have a plan."

"A what?" Jono said as he rolled over and peered at Heba through the darkness.

Yugi raised an eyebrow as he watched Heba intently, wondering what he had in mind.

Heba grabbed the scroll and opened it up the reveal what looked like a large circle with a smaller circle in it and smaller circles between the two. Several hieroglyphics were written from the very top to the very bottom, taking up the whole scroll, just barely smeared and runny. Carefully, Heba lit a candle and waited as Jono got off the bed and joined him at his side. "This is my plan." He said. "The Circle of Protection."

The young warrior looked at him as if he had just lost his head. "Are you crazy? We'll never be able to a make a circle that big around Egypt!" he said as Heba smiled and chuckled.

"Not around Egypt. Around you and me. We will cast the spell and become protected, with this, we can be able to go against those creatures and find the source. I know who it is already."

"Who?"

"The servant, Katlima, and probably her brother, Heta, as well.." he growled. His brows furrowed in frustration as he glared at the scroll. "I'm just like those creatures Jono. But then again, I'm not.

"A day or two ago, I went to my room and was searching for spells against the creatures, since they seemed to have just been popping up suddenly. While I was in my chambers, Katlima came and gave me fruit and wine. She claimed Atemu sent her up to give it to me. But I don't think it was him. When I drank the wine, I felt very very ill. I felt like if a beast was eating at my stomach and fire was crawling up my veins!

"My eyes hurt immensely and my teeth felt like they were being ripped out. I was running to get help, but I didn't go far. I was just out of the room when my teeth grew just as long as their's and I bit myself." He said, showing his hand where the two punctured wounds were. "I was so frightened. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I locked myself in my room. But Atemu came and became worried, he got in and he saw me." Heba confessed, tears sliding down his face in little rivers. "I had him bring more scrolls to me, and I stayed in my rooms. I found this spell. I know it will work. I just _feel_ it!"

Jono nodded, hearing everything. "Well, it's all we got now." He said. "We'll do it before Horus rises."

Heba smiled at him and nodded. "Before Horus rises."

* * *

It seemed like a millennia before Heba and Jono gather the stuff for the spell, darting in and out of the rooms, thankful they had just what they needed. They watched and waited till Slifer passed their window once more before starting the spell

Yugi watched from the corner as Heba used his strength to move things away quietly and quickly as Jono made the circle with crushed berries acting as paint. They worked quickly when Heba joined him and soon the circle was completed and the two stood in the middle circle. Heba stared hard at Jono, his eyebrows furrowed as he spoke. "Repeat everything I say. Do not stutter or hesitate or it will not work. We have only one shot at this. Alright?"

Jono nodded once and they held hands. Heba closed his eyes and took deep, shallow breaths, Jono doing the same, before he started. Words came quietly and they came in an unknown language, falling out of Heba's mouth as if he was born to say them, Jono following and surprisingly speaking it fluently and well, only half a beat behind Heba. A soft blue glow started to flow along the design aroung them, pouring in from the walls and ceiling and the floors, sparkling softly, and making no sound.

Yugi couldn't help but watch in awe as they picked up the spell's pace, the words repeating now, and both in perfect union. He watched as the soft blue turned much darker, and then into green, darker green, into purple, darker purple, and on it went, rising more and more, lifting itself from the floor almost in a perfect circle, moving upwards like if it wanted to trap them in a cylinder of light. As it reached the top of their heads, it turned into a bright white and shined, a high shrilled ringing started and grew louder and louder, the wind picked up and started to pour in from the window, the Nile's water splashed loud as if on speakers and the light grew brighter. The room seemed to grow hot and then freeze suddenly, and grow blazing hot again, repeating over and over. Darkness shadowed in the corners and everything seemed brighter and more clear.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and every time he opened them, everything seemed to have a new light to them, like if he was seeing them for the first time.

As the shrill got louder, so did Heba's and Jono's voices, and then suddenly, they finished the last word of the spell and all went deadly silent.

Yugi blinked once more and everything was normal. The wind had stopped, temperature was same and even, the light gone and everything was as if nothing had happened.

But there was something in the air. Yugi shivered. There was just a hint of something just _there_. He could feel it. It wasn't something that was like someone was there one minute and the next not. No. It was like, how you feel when your alone in a house, but you feel like your not alone.

But it seemed not to be human at all. Nor threatening.

Shaking his head, Yugi looked back at the two who stared at each other wide-eyed like if they just saw aliens. But they new it was much more important than that.

They stayed there in the circle both their eyes wide for only a moment longer when they heard a shrill screech and the angry cry of Slifer along with a large "boom" followed by a gust of wind and blinding light.

Jono and Heba dashed out of the room, spotting Seth and Atemu already at the balcony. The people screamed and hollered, trying to find hiding spaces as the guards stood ready.

"Atemu!" a familiar voice cried. "I demand your presence! Along with your little lover-boy!" it yelled as a demonic laughter followed.

Eyes narrowed, Atemu headed down to the gate doors and opened them much to Heba's and everyone's pleas not to. As he opened them, he saw with great fright to see Slifer growling, being held down by many creatures with all their might.

Atemu growled lowly as Heba came to his side, glaring daggers at who he saw…

And right before them stood none other than Heta and Katlima.

* * *

**BE Dragon: AND CUT!**

**PLG: YOU CAN'T END IT THERE!!**

**BE Dragon: Watch me!! I will update sooner, hopefully. :P**

**Sorry about the late update this time guys, trust me, I had the worst case of writer's block in a long time. DO**

**But I finally got out of it and finished up this lovely little chapter. 10 pages! Woot!**

**PLG: Con-grad-u-fucking-lations. **

**BE Dragon: Thank you. 3**

**PLG: Ugh..**

**BE Dragon&PLG: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 10: The Battle Is Conquered

_**Haunted**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh, but just imagine if I did. **_

* * *

BE Dragon: I finally am updating! Yay! I havent died!

PLG: Fuck. .

BE Dragon: You know you like me. XD I am the more up-to-date self here.

PLG: The past is always better!

BE Dragon: NA UH!

PLG: UH HUH!

BE Dragon: yeah right! Haha! Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, for it is much longer! BUWHAHAHA!

PLG: -rolls eyes-

BE Dragon&PLG: ENJOY!

* * *

_A gust of wind blew the sand low, _almost as if the wind itself was afraid to go above Hetas and Katlimas feet. Katlima grinned manically and Heta just smirked smugly at them.

The moon was bright and fierce above them, sending a chilling silver light upon them. Yugi shivered. He could _feel _it. He could just feel the wind tugging him away. _Go_, it said, _run while you can!_ And the moon. He could just _taste_ the hate, the anger, the calm before the storm from its soft rays.

_Is this when I die?_ Yugi thought, glancing worriedly at Heba, who stood strongly next to Atemu.

Seth and Jono came to their side, glancing worried glances at the two as well, but either they ignored them, or just didnt see them.

No one moved or blink. The air was heavy with silence as a few brave guards stood behind, next to the doors as the others closed them off. With a soft thud, Katlima stepped forward. "So you must know by now _what_ we are, yes?" she said teasingly.

"_Monsters_." Heba growled.

"Now now sweet Heba, _do _remember that I am now your blood-mother." She grinned. "After all, I gave up some of my own blood to you, in which you stupidly drank with your oh-so sweet wine. Remember? Or did the _pain _just _eat you up?_" she said, stressing the last three words, her grin growing enough to show her fangs. "I hope the transformation wasn't... _too_ bad."

Heba ground his teeth together, trying to control his anger as his eyes flashed, the crimson swirls brightening.

Katlima laughed, her own silver-green eyes now a metallic blood red. "You know my brother," she said, glancing at him. "There are just so few of them, but I am just _so terribly __**hungry**_." She whined. "Let me and my pets feed upon them, please?"

Heta just grinned, his eyes slowly going red, green and silver swirls in their mix. His fangs slowly slipped between his lips and his smirk grew. "Save Atemu for _me_."

Katlima laughed insanely and charged at Heba with unnatural speed, tackling him down onto the ground with her full weight as the other creatures flung themselves at the guards, Seth, and Jono, dodging Atemu by a hair as Heta attacked him head on.

The two men pounded the sand as they smacked against it. Atemus puzzle quickly brightened, making Heta hiss and shield his eyes for a mili-second as Atemu punched him hard on the face, knocking him off. He quickly stumbled to his feet and brought up his guard as Heta stoof up, glaring death rays at him, eyes blazing madly. "You'll pay Atemu!" he yelled. "You and your peasants will all pay!" he lunged forward and with enough strength to knock an elephant over, crashed Atemu straight into the first wall that was close by, making a great dent in it.

Atemu gasped, his breath lost as he felt heard something snap and a searing pain welled up on his shoulders and through his whole body like when you stick a wet finger in a socket.

Heta laughed as he jumped a good two feet back, letting Atemu dropped to his knees, howling in pain when he realized that his arms were blazing hot with pain as he tried to hold himself up. He crackled evilly as Atemu dropped onto his back, trying slowly to touch his shoulders. Heta smirked and gladly grabbed Atemus wrist and dragged him a few feet, making sure that with every step, he pulled harder.

"This is _pain_ Atemu! Do you enjoy it?" he asked, watching as Atemu struggled to keep from howling in pain as his shadow magic whipped around his body in a black mist, trying to heal him and defend him from Heta at the same time. "Cry out Atemu. _Cry_. CRY JUST LIKE THE WEAK KING YOU ARE!" he yelled, smashing his foot into Atemus side. "CRY! CRY! HAHAHA!" Heta laughed hysterically.

"NO!" Atemu yelled in pain. "NO! I WILL NEVER!"

Laughing more, Heta kicked Atemu again, letting him roll down a hill of sand, watching from the top. "DO IT ATEMU! CRY OUT! BOW TO ME! I AM RULER NOW!"

Atemu clenched his teeth together and he hit the bottem. He could feel it, hear it, _smell_ it. The cries of the guards, Seth, Jono, they all sounded like they were being hurt, much more than they deserved.

_I can__t let this happen! Not to them!_

Pain ripped him apart. His left shoulder broken to pieces and searing more as his shadow magic rushed to heal him as quickly as possible. But it couldn't. _It couldn'__t_.

_What is he doing to me? Why can'__t I use my shadow magic? I feel so draind.. The pain, oh dear Horus, the pain_! he grimaced again. The smell of fresh blood drifted heavy, making his stomach burn.

_My men__s blood. Oh Horus.._

Then he saw it.

Down they tumbled, Heba and Katlima, down the hill as the two tore at each other. Blood splattered on the sand as Katlima scratched at Hebas face, neck, chest, anywhere she could grip. Heba hissed, shoving, kicking, punching, scratching, anything he could to keep her off him. His eyes blazed now. Bright violet and bloody crimson were flames now, glaring down upon Katlima as she tried to rip him apart.

"I'll _kill you_!" she cried as she gripped his neck, attempting to twist it full 360, but he grabbed her wrists and twisted them back.

"Not before I kill you!" he yelled back, trying his best to snap her hands off, realizing it wouldn't work quickly. He slammed his full weight into his hands and shoved her onto her back while he tried to keep standing up. As soon as the muffled sound of her hitting the hard, sandy floor came, he slammed his foot down unto her stomach, which she caught quickly.

She grinned madly and twisted it, and using her unnatural strength to fling him away. She jumped to her feet and charged at him, bringing her fists down upon him as he shielded himself as much as he could, crying out as she punched his cheek as hard as a possible without actually breaking the bone. He rolled away, closer to Atemu, trying to get away as she jumped down upon him and latched herself onto him, bringing her face down unto his neck and biting down.

The sound of Hebas cry rang loud and clear as she attempted to suck him dry. He brought up his knee, bringing it right into her stomach painfully. She screeched and unlatched, rolling away and holding her stomach.

Heba jumped to his feet and ran to Atemu. "Atemu!" he cried, reaching down to him.

"Heba!" Atemu called back, and just as he did, Heta's body came crashing down onto Heba, knocking him down as he pinned the smaller to the ground.

"AAHH!" Heba screamed in surprise as the other gripped his shoulders hard, spinning him once around before throwing him like you would if you threw a shock-put(1).

Heba hit the ground without mercy. Thudding against the rock hard sand loudly, the drop taking all the air out of him. His eyes saw spots of black forming around his vision and a soft pressure slowly came upon them, a tingling sensation going through his legs quickly.

Without a second to spare, Heta was in him gripping the cloaks color he had been wearing. He brought him up off the ground, smirking. "You think your all that! You think you can just beat up Katlima and me? You sorry piece of filth! _We_ are your new rulers, your new gods! US AND US ALONE!" he laughed loudly.

Heba clenched his teeth. "Never."

Heta narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean never?" he cracked a smirk. "Look around you! The dead are drained! The undead walk freely and hungrily! And Katlima and I, are the strongest, smartest, and best of anyone and everyone here.."

_"__Wrong_." Heba hissed. "The only strong, smart, and the only better person here, is our _KING_. Our _TRUE GOD_. _**ATEMU**_!"

Heta growled deep in this throat, gripping Hebas collar tighter before flinging him much farther, watching as he smacked against the ground, sending dirt up in smoke. "How _dare_ you!" He yelled angrily, hatred blazed in his eyes, a burning fire streaking across silver and green, turning it blood red.

Heba landed hard on his back, his blood pulsed in his skull, arms, and legs. His vision slow was invaded by black, yellow, and bright orange dots that seemed to cover his whole eye, except one little spot that pushed them back and away.

Heta cracked evilly from where he stood. "Where is your god now? If he truly was what you claim, than shouldn't he be here, standing against me rather than your pitiful self?"

Slowly, he strode over in confident steps. Katlima stood at last, trailing after him with a grin that would put the devils smile to shame. "Kill him." She hissed. "Had I known he would be this bothersome, I would have drunk his blood instead."

Carefully, Heba rose to his feet, his knees wobbled slightly, but he held up well. Arms and knees were scraped, scratched, and bleeding rivers of crimson. His cheek was swollen and slashes bled steadily. His eyes glowed red with anger, his amethyst flame blazed bright and fearsome. His vision became suddenly vivid. His strength renewed in almost a wave, building up strong as it coursed through his body. His hearing blazed up, like someone had turned up the volume, and he could practically _smell_ every scent.

Sand dunes became clear as day, forms shoving stabbing, running, and dying became livid. His strength made him feel like he could destroy _anything_ with a single touch. The smell of the sand, metal, blood, and burning wood and flesh became one with the wind as he breathed it in.

His eye twitched as Heta continued to smirk evilly, now only a few feet away from him. He and Katlima stood with pride as they bore their eyes down onto him. "What do you have to say for yourself, Heba?" Heta hissed.

"Nothing." They heard. Heta and Katlima whirled around just in time to see Atemu on his feet, a beat up looking Seth and Jono beside him as they glared down at him.

Heta cracked a mad grin, laughing. "Oh? Didnt have enough the first time, did you Atemu? Do not worry, I'll be more than happy to give you more than fair share."

"You wont lay one hand on our Pharaoh!" Seth hissed at him. "Go back to your holes you djinn(2)!"

"Is that what you think us to be? Djinn?" Katlima laughed. "I'll show you djinn!" she howled, flinging herself at him.

"JONO! NOW!" Heba yelled.

Yugi, who watched from the top of the nearest sand dune blinked as Jono and Heba, in union, clapped their hands together in a praying like way as a bright white light appeared, showing up around Heta and Katlima, trapping them in the circles of light.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Katlima screeched, banging herself against the white barrier, a bolt of electricity blasting at her. "AH!" she screamed as it caught her arm. She held it tight as Heta came next to her, glaring at both Heba and Jono.

Smirking, Heba rushed to Jonos side as they stood in front of Seth and Atemu. "You'll never get away with what you have done." Heba said. "Never. With this spell binding you, you will never last."

Katlima smirked. "Oh yes we will dear Heba." She said. "We may not be the food and drink lovers like you _once_ were. Oh no. Blood is all we need. And trust me, all spells that come up, _will_ come down." She howled with laughter. "Just wait and see!"

"Not dis one!" Jono said. "A spell that can only be broken if you counter it! No one knows this spell but Heba and me." He said proudly with a smirk.

Katlima growled in anger, flinging sand at the barrier just as it got zapped. "You dirty little.."

Heta started laughing.

Everyone looked to him, angered and confused looks on their faces as hey watched him howling with laughter. His evil laugh almost echoing as he threw his head back, letting it come out.

"Is that so, Jono? You can only counter it with the same spell?"

Jono stayed still, raising an eyebrow at Heta, glaring all the same.

"Then that is good for me and Katlima, now isn't it?" he chuckled more.

Heba furrowed his eye brows. "Now how exactly is that good?"

Heta grinned madly. "Because _I_ just happen to know the spell."

* * *

Yami growled as he glared at Heta. "It can't be. It has been more than 5,000 years."

"A spell is a spell." Heta glared back, his silver eyes flashing. "A spell attaches itself to its casters _soul_ not just body." He said heatedly, padding back and forth, eyes glued to them as Katlima and Alice stayed where they were.

"Exactly numb skull." Katlima said. "I'm sure _you_ would know that! After all, you were a _king_." She spat out the last word like it burned her to say it.

"I'm so lost." Jou said, confused.

Heta snorted. "Obviously, you always were, life in past and now. How sad." He snickered. "But I wouldnt be to surprised. You never were the brightest soldier in the army."

Jono glared at him. "_Obviously_, if me and Yugi could beat you once, it doesn't take the brightest soldier." He retorted.

"Watch your mouth! Your on _our_ grounds if you have not yet realized it!" Katlima hissed, baring her fangs. "And from what I can tell, you are still human as far as I know. It will only take one strike to.."

"Enough!" Seto hissed at her, standing next to Jono.

Heta hissed at Seto. "I would have expected you to have told him by now. You must not really love him as much as you claim Seto."

Seto clenched his teeth together tightly, his jaw locking in place as he let his head drop ever so slightly.

"Of course he does!" Jono jumped in, glaring heatedly at him. "Seto has told me everything I asked him to tell me, including that he was a vampire. He respected my secrets, so I respected his! If he wanted to tell me something, he was free to do so, but he didn't if he didn't want to!"

Heta chuckled darkly. "As you say.."

* * *

Heta laughed darkly as he took Katlimas hand in his and closed his eyes. "Repeat what I send to you in your mind." They closed their eyes and slowly recited the spell, perfectly in union, not halting one second. Their voices rang clear as a bell as all the wind noise, and light seemed to recede away from them. The circle around them grew bright as day, stinging Hebas eyes as he watched. The cracked and popped as slits began to form as the spell picked up.

The wind howled around Hebas ankles as they covered their faces to keep from getting hit with the sand that flung their way.

The bubble of what was Hebas and Jonos spell stood as strong as it could. It cracked and hissed as it tried to resist breaking apart.

And suddenly it happened...

Everything seemed to freeze in time as not a sound was heard. A white light split across them as the shield broken apart like glass shattering. As the light dimmed, everything seemed to slowly regain noise. A gasp of surprise came from Heba and Jono as Heta and Katlima grinned madly at each other, their eyes flaming silver, green, and red as they turned to them.

"You both," Heta said, releasing Katlimas hands as he stepped up to him. "Are dead.."

Hebas eyes narrowed as he stood guard, ready to defend Atemu and Jono did the same for Seth. "You can only try." Heba said heatedly, magic flaming around him in wisps of amethyst smoke.

Heta laughed darkly. "You may have lived this long Heba, but dont get your hopes up. Because your head," he growled, stepping closer. "Is MINE." He flung himself at Heba, knocking him to the ground and almost knocking the breath out of him.

Instantly, Heba grabbed Heta shoulders and forced all his weight forward, creaking a cracking sound as Heta yelped in pain and rolled back, his right arm hanging loosely from his socket. "Dirty bastard! You pulled out my arm." he growled as he lunged back at him, punching Heba hard in the jaw, knocking out a tooth and making his mouth go bloody.

Heba reeled back from the punch and spat out the blood that threatened to choke him, feeling a weight collide with his side and cracking a rib. He cried in pain and grabbed Hetas foot, flinging him hard into the sand, his body sounding like flesh hitting hard cement as he cried out also.

Jono jumped, ready to defend his friend as Katlima grabbed his legs and flung him hard to a sand dune, making him gasp in pain as his body collided with the hard packed sand. Quickly and swiftly she raced at him, hitting him hard in the stomach, making him cry out in pain. "This is for my brother, and to our new world which _we_ will rule!" she laughed madly. "_And too your deaths!"_ she howled as she plunged her nails deep within Jono's stomach, going all the way through as he gasped loudly and screamed with pain as heat and a jolt ran through his entire body.

Katlima howled with laughter and cut off suddenly as Jono watched her with a pained expression, his breathing hard an labored. They both looked down and saw a spear going right through her. Stumbling, Katlima took out her now bloodied hand and touched the spear as she turned to see Seth glaring heatedly at her. She stumbled and fell heavily on her side.

Seth quickly crouched down and gasped seeing the hole Katlima had made as he carefully pulled off his cloak and tied it around Jono's wound in attempts to stop it from bleeding.

His cry of pain as he moved reached Heba's sensitive ears as he turned quickly to see his friend in pain and covered in blood. His attention suddenly dawn for a second, Heta, only a foot away charged at Heba and grabbed him, flinging him hard and far towards the ground where he smacked the hard sand, knocking his breath out of him.

Quickly once more, Heta raced and gasped in shock to see Katlimas body laying still next to Jono and Seth. Growling, he grabbed Seth, the one closest and threw him to the ground, tummy down, and, like Katlima, lodged his hand into his body reaching snapping rib by rib. "THIS IS FOR KATLIMA!" he howled, throwing Seth's body away.

Seth screamed in pure agony as blood quickly leaked out of the deep wounds and he attempted to keep his breath. Jono gasped loudly as tears sprung to his eyes and he reached over for Seth.

Heta laughed darkly at him. "You will die soon enough, I will let you watch him die slowly... _painfully. _Watch him drain his own blood with each pitiful _breath_ _he takes_." he chuckled darkly.

A soft crunch made him turn quickly to find Atemu, breathing hard, his broken harm hanging loosely like Hetas his face and body bruised black and blue, cuts and blood adorned him heavily as he held tight onto a spear. "You'll pay.." he breathed heavily. "You'll pay with your _life_."

"Lets see that happen Atemu." Heta taunted as he carefully removed the spear from Katlimas body, holding it tightly in his left hand. "Remember. I was your best swordsman... using my left hand will be no bother."

Atemu stood as tall as he could, using all his strength. _I have to fight. For Egypt. For my people._

He breathed harder as he and Heta faced each other, the look of pain evident on both their faces as well as the challenge.

_For Heba._

Heta raced at him, bringing the spear down hard Atemus spear, clanking against the metal of the head and Atemu whipped the barbed head at the wood, effectively splitting the wood, but earning a shock from the impact into his hand and arm, but he still held tight as he quickly used the rebound to move away enough to aim down upon Hetas arm, bringing it to slice through his arm.

Heta screamed in agony as he jumped back a foot or two, dropping the split spear as he gazed at the useless and bloody arm. He growled, his eyes blazing a darker silver-green, the crimson glowing hot in his eyes. He grabbed his arm and pulled, completely yanking his off as blood splattered the sand around him, a grunt of pain coming from him as he swallowed it down, letting it turn into blazing anger.

He gazed hard at Atemu, rage flaming in his eyes. "I will NOT let you win." he hissed, grabbing the spear head and flinging it hard and fast and watching it strike Atemu in the belly like a speeding bullet.

Atemu yelled and fell, reaching for the head, but found it hard to as every movement caused twice as much pain. He sat there, shadow magic wiping around him, digging in and out of the earth, around the head and into the air. His emotions making the darkness flare and dim and stretch and screech and howl.

He breathed heavily and barely as Heta stepped closer still. "Prepare Atemu. Here is your _death_." he laughed as he picked up Atemu's spear and brought it up high as he brought it down upon his head...

And through Heba's chest.

Heba leaped just in time, twisting himself to catch the head as it fell upon him, fierce pain almost suffocating him as he grabbed Heta and threw him as high as he could, Slifer suddenly appearing as he grabbed him within his mighty jaws and threw him about, growling and hissing as Heta screamed in agony before throwing him to the ground with great force, watching as his body fell hard like a meteor near Katlima. The great God roared with vengeance as he soared up high in the skies, roaring his fury.

Heba stood tall, watching before he fell to his knees. He looked at Atemu who struggled to breath as he crawled carefully over hugging Heba softly, tears flowing down his face. "I-I love you Heba." he said as he kissed him softly on his lips. "I'm sorry." he said, pain flickering in his deep crimson eyes.

Heba pulled out the spear from him, gasping in pain before he pulled out the head from Atemu, earning a yelp of pain. Heba hugged him gently, conscious of the flood that flowed silently from their wounds. "We can still live Atemu." he said weakly as he brought up his wrist and hand, carefully, he cut himself along his throbbing blue vein, blood gently seeping out. "We still have a chance." he said as Atemu fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Heba gently brought his wrist up to Atemus mouth and let the blood seep into his throat and watch as Atemu unconsciously drank some of it, coughing painfully when he couldnt anymore. Heba stood up barely, stumbling over to Seth and Jono. Jono held Seth in his arms, tears falling freely upon Seths barely living form.

Jono looked up at Heba, his face completely pale. "Please..." he wheezed. "Save Seth Heba." he said, his eyes dulling as the tears slowly stopped. "Please."

Heba dropped to his knees and did the same for Seth, letting him drink just enough. He looked over to Jono. "Here Jono.. Hurry before.." his eyes widened as he saw Jono fall back, his form becoming completely still. "No.. Jono." he gasped as he stood up. Hearing the sand crunch, he turned weakly to see a bloody Katlima glaring.

"I may be to weak to fight now." she said as she lifted Hetas barely breathing body. "And so may my brother. But mark my words Heba. We will return. And we will kill you and your friends. And we WILL rule the world." she said and turned, disappearing into the darkness.

Heba gasped and wheezed as he headed towards Atemu. "Atemu.." he breathed as he kneeled to him. "I'm... I'm sorry.." he muttered as he fell.

Yugi trembled at what he had seen, fear, agony, pain, suffering, sadness. It all leaked into his body as he watched Heba breath out his last breath. And watched a little longer as Atemus body cringed and turned, jerking slightly as he growled in pain. His eyes opened up to reveal his crimson eyes much darker as he slowly arose. He looked around him and finally his eyes set upon Heba's form. He gasped and reached down, bringing Heba into his lap, even as hurt rang through him. He looked down into his form and shook him. "Heba... Heba... please wake up.." he cried as tears flowed down his cheeks again as he realized the inevitable.

Yugi and him looked up as they saw Seth slowly awake from the same pains and spasms to see Jono lying dead beside him. Tears streaming down Seth's face, he looked to Atemu, with so much pain, so much hurt, so much sadness.

Atemu held tightly to Heba as he looked down at him. He bit down on his tongue and jumped slightly at the pain and opened his mouth to realize he had fangs. His eyes went back to Heba as more tears fell. "Heba... You... you saved our lives..." he breathed. "I'll wait for you Heba... I'll wait for your return... I promise." he said sadly.

Slowly, everything faded around Yugi and he gasped. _"Wait!" _he shouted. _"What is going on? Wait!"_

And everything went black.

* * *

BE Dragon: And there we end it! Done is chapter Nine. I really hopped you guys enjoyed this. I tried my best at the fight scences because Im sure many of you know, Im not really one for actual violence. I tried my hand at this. I hope I actually did well in trying to make it as detailed as possible.

But now, I have written for three hours straight and it is now 1:01 am here. So Im heading into bed. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. .:smiles sleepily:.

PLG: Weak!! She cant even stay up to see if someone reviews!

BE Dragon: Okay. Ten or twenty more minutes I suppose .

PLG: For the next chapter, 20 reviews please!

BE Dragon: Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I really worked hard. Tell me what you think and what I need to improve on please. And please no flames. I have already alerted the fire department if it means necessary. Hehe :3

PLG: But look! As you put it on this dang site, it takes away all the quotation marks!!

BE Dragon: ugh... great... so now I have to fix that? great... Lets see how long it'll take me...

.:tick tock tick tock:.

And now it is 1:39 am here. Phew. Please excuse any left over "A"s where there should be quotation marks and missing " ' " too. I'm simply to worn out to check for any more and my eyes have been burning like hell. :) But it is a mere prick to me. Your reviews will heal me!

PLG: So dramatic. -rolls eyes-

PLG&BE Dragon: Please Review! And we hope you enjoyed!

1) Shock-put: It's an event in Track where you throw a stone Frisbee or really heavy Frisbee as hard as you can. From my shock-put friends, I've heard you spin once and let go of it and watch how far it goes and where ever it hits the ground first is how far you threw it, or something along those lines. :)

2) Djinn: I hope I spelled that right lol. It is supposed to be Egyptian for devil or evil. I honestly cannot remember. I wrote that part the day after I put up the last chapter. .


	13. Chapter 11: Return and Rebel

_**Haunted**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!**

* * *

**BE Dragon: So I'm updating sooner because I feel terrible for not haven't updated in four months to this story. So here is you newest update.**

**PLG: Enjoy it or else. -gets spears-**

**BE Dragon: -.-" If you have the time and patience, please read the author's letter at the end! And terribly sorry, would have gotten this out about a week ago, but my internet was down. Thank Ra, it is up and running now! :D**

* * *

Heta smirked to himself as he slowly paced in front of them, his pepper like fur sleek in the barely living yellow glow of the one florescent light above them. Above them a clock chimed 12 times. The vampire-cat watched them with great intensity, the flaming silver green eyes daring them to make a move as Jou stood beside Kaiba, and Yami stood guard over Yugi's unconscious body.

Yami grit his teeth, feeling his fangs pressuring themselves against his will, begging him to let them out. His crimson eyes burned as he followed every move Heta made, unsure of what he was planning to do.

_Oh, please wake up soon Yugi._ Yami begged, hoping that his message would reach the smaller.

Katlima stepped forward calmly, smirking to herself. "I know what your thinking Pharaoh." she taunted. "He won't be waking up any time soon. The serum was my own invention. Several hundred years and nothing to do, it gave me a chance to become many as I pretended I was a mere student learning a cure for amnesia." she laughed darkly, her eyes spotted with red. "It's so easy, I'm sure you know, to disappear." she stalked closer to them. "To _die_. Mortals are so stupid, are they not?"

Yami's eyes narrowed, his head lowering slightly, like a tigress ready to defend a cub. "It is." he admitted.

"What do you mean learning a cure for amnesia?" Kaiba asked coldly, eyes glued to Katlima.

Katlima laughed, going over to a work bench that held the needle she had used. "When a person dies, the soul is reborn, is it not?" she glanced at them. "Just because the body is dead, does not mean the memories are too. Memories, the fabric in which a soul knows its true bounds to the world. In some cases, it could be the reason the soul is reborn. But it can also damn it. Tie it to something so small." she smirked. "I watched this one man for several years. A high class man, body guards everywhere. A CEO." she looked over at Kaiba. "A greedy person. Memories he held were bitter and nasty, his blood was delicious because of it." she grinned. "But he couldn't go when he died. Oh no. His memories of the company he ruled with an iron fist held him tight, damning him. And when his alleged 'adoptive son' took over, he turned to dust."

Kaiba's jaw tightened, and his eyes blazed with silent anger as Jou looked at him with a worried expression. "But it doesn't matter about him." Katlima continued. "What I learned was that no matter what happens to the body, it is the soul that is the keeper of all the one's magic and memories. And my serum?" she smirked. "All it does is slowly take them back to the very beginning, maybe even the most tragic of all the memories, and makes them relive every bit of it. If my calculations were right, they might just as well feel every emotion and pain inflicted upon them!" she laughed. "It is designed to override the mind, make the brain feel like it is happening for real. And for all we know, trap the person there forever. In their own memories, reliving painful memory after painful memory, over and over again till they do away with themselves."

Like the snap of a twig, Yami's will broke. His eyes grew a darker shade, boardering black and his fangs showed as he lurched towards Katlima, catching her by the neck as he forced all his weight on her, making her yell as her back collided with the cement floor.

Alice was on him only a second after, gripping him by the arm and flinging him, not far, but enough to get him off, digging her nails into his skin as she did, leaving five rivers of crimson trailing on his right arm as he skidded across the floor.

Katlima growled as she stood up slowly, carefully. "What the hell?" she hissed at him. "How dare you!"

Kaiba quickly came to Yami's aid, watching Heta who stood watching silently. "Don't do something stupid Atemu... we don't know their game yet." he said in almost a silent whisper.

Yami's eye twitched in anger as he stood up, paying the scratches no mind as he straightened. "What do you gain?" Yami growled. "Heba's and Jono's protection spell still linger around them, what could you possibly do to them with us here then when you had them alone?"

Heta laughed darkly. "Oh dear, pitiful Pharaoh, you have not figured it out?" he asked. "We cannot do anything. All I can possibly do is scratch and bite your little Heba. Katlima can't even touch him for long. And Alice does not have the strength to surpass their spell."

"Then why?" Jou hissed, sitting by Yugi's side.

"Because it isn't them that is going to hurt us."

* * *

**Darkness **blinded Yugi as he stumbled around.

_Where am I?_

_What is going on?_

The questions seemed to bounce around like echos, surrounding him. He stayed still, looking around him.

_Is anybody here?_

Nothing.

Not a sound existed, only himself. Only his thoughts. He shivered. It wasn't cold, it wasn't hot, there was no smells, there was nothing to touch. It was like he was just... _there_.

_Where is here?_

The darkness hugged him. It was neither evil, nor good. _Or is it? _

_**Questions questions, but never any answers until now.**_

Yugi jumped, as he swirled around to see none other that...

Himself?

There _he_ stood, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. _His_ favorite t-shirt. _His_ dark amethyst eyes looking back at him. It was like looking into a mirror. But the reflection, as much as it tried to be, was not _him._

_Who are you?_ He tried to speak, but no sound came out, he questioned in his mind as the reflection blinked in acknowledgment.

_**I am you. But I am not you.**_

Yugi stared with confusion, his reflection smiled softly, his cloths seemed to faded into something new. It changed into the linen tunic that Heba had worn, but now adorned with a gold collar, and a soft red sash around his waist, wrists and ankles clad in gold ringlets, sandals on his feet and a crown similar to Atemu's on his head. His color changed to a soft tan, glowing like if he was in sunlight. _**I am you, but I am not you.**_ He repeated. _**I am the first you. I was known as Heba, or Yuugi.**_

Yugi nodded slowly, remembering. _You were Yami's first love._

_**First and only**_. Heba nodded, a sad smile on his face. _**It hurt to see him wandering so many years alone. His only company was Seth, but they fought quite a bit. They blamed themselves for our deaths, mine and Jono's.**_ He said.

Yugi stood, staring, waiting for Heba to continue, not knowing what to say.

Heba smiled softly and nodded his head to the right. _**Let me explain everything to you Yugi. I know you are confused. **_

_Duh._ Yugi said, frowning only slightly as he and Heba walked in the darkness, somehow, he felt calmer, more at peace. The Nothingness seemed not to bother him anymore. His attention was now solely on Heba.

_**Let me explain this first.**_ He started. _**I am who you are now, but, in a different form, my, or your's first form, but for the sake of not confusing you-slash- me, I'll say it as I am. **_He winked with a smile. _**I'm sure that you saw what had happened?**_ Yugi nodded. _**Yes, well, sadly, it is all true. You opened– but I know you were force– the door to your very first life on this earth, my life time. Yes, there are other lives, but that was the first for us. And the most important. The others, not so much. Yes you were around during other important history-like things we learned in school, but they had no interest to say the least. You were a common boy, through most, you usually died alone except on one life you died with Jono, Jou to you. But that is something completely different. We always new we were missing someone. Someone very important. We were missing Atemu. During the times we were dead though and looking after Atemu, we did kick ourselves in the ass because we forgot about him during our living life. **_

Yugi cracked a smile, understanding. _That is why Jou and I are so close._

Heba smiled also. _**Exactly. **_He nodded. _**But yes, you opened the door into my life, your first life, allowing me, a figment of the dream world to come through and aid you. I wish I could have found you sooner, but I had many memories during that life time, all important. **_He frowned, his face going serious. _**There is something you must know. I'm sure you do know now of Heta and Katlima.**_

_Yes._

_**Well they aren't the nicest kids on the block.**_ Heba said. _**They are out to get you and Jou. Atemu and Seth too. They are out to get your magic, your strength. Everything that has been locked away since your first and last death in your first life, do you understand?**_

Yugi shook his head.

_**I mean.**_ Heba sighed. _**You died once, that is when we became a vampire. You died against, last, when you actually kicked the bucket. When you were turned, half your magic was locked away, and your strength doubled. When we cast that spell, not only did we create something that would protect us for many lives to come, but we also locked away every bit of excess strength and magic, and with every life you lived, the more knowledge you gained, and with that, more magic and strengths were locked away. Now, since back then you were already a pot full of it all, you are boiling over with it. You and Jono. Heta and Katlima know this. And they know sooner or later you will start to leak and all that magic, all the strength, will return to the world like with everyone else. They believe that they must get it now while the harvest is good. But they cannot lay a hand on you. And to send in another, stronger, vampire to do it could just mean they will get stabbed in the back.**_

Yugi raised an eyebrow at this, the hamsters in his head running full speed. _Then how do they plan on getting mine and Jou's magic and stuff?_

Heba sighed sadly. _**That is where you are in the most danger. **_Slowly, everything grew lighter, echos of something completely different started, voices came alive and the sound of something hitting cement came to them. Heba's face drained of color as they stopped and he gripped Yugi's shoulders. _**Yugi. What ever you do. Do not, I repeat, do not let them cut anyone. Don't let them cut Atemu, don't let them cut Seth. They**_ _**may not be able to...you...but...they...**_

Heba faded with every word until he was like the flicker of a TV before it went out. His eyes grew wide as he realized it and Yugi gripped the fading Heba's arms. _But they what? But they WHAT?_

Everything became white, a glaring white that slowly dimmed as he squeezed his eyes closed, voices came back as he heard Jou hiss; "Then why?"

And it dawned on him. What Heba had told him, what he had warned him about. "Because it isn't them that is going to hurt us."

* * *

**BE Dragon: Woot!! Plot twist!**

**PLG: -rolls eyes- again?**

**BE Dragon: Well duh. Hello, I'm and the psycho writer who defies the whole 'write out what the story is going to be about and stick to it' thing. I go with the flow! .:does little hula dance:.**

**PLG: No wonder everything is so mix-matched. You insane, insane I tell you!**

**BE Dragon: .:rolls eyes and smiles:. What-ever! Anyway, I wanted to tell our lovely readers, thank you very much so, SUSH! .:turns to you at the computer, yes you:.**

* * *

**Dear Patient Reader/Reviewer**

**It has come to my attention that I'm very rude in asking for 20 reviews, after such a long time of not updating, I understand that, and I do send my apologies to everyone. I did not think it would actually take that long, and I assure you, even if I didn't get 20 lovelies, I would have updated anyway. .:smiles:. **

**But to defend myself and to give warning now, I will explain my leave. I'm starting a new school(.:is now an official high-schooler:.) But I will be going to a crappy, government-funded school that I will know no one. When I found this out, I believe, a month after I updated, I was devastated and still am, and now on top of that, severely pissed off at my parents. I've been fighting them this whole time about it and getting no where with it. Next to that, I'm going through a lot of emotional crap right now that I really need to tie up before I attempt to write an actual update that is tasteful to you guys. If anything, I'll write a few one-shots to vent and keep you updated on when I'll actually update, so do look out for those.**

**ALSO. .:takes a breath:. This coming, '09 summer, I just might attend this summer camp thingy. Hell, I'm not even sure if it is in(woot, used all the 'I' words!! Gooal!) Summer. But during that time I won't be home and will be pushing my tiny hamsters to the max. I'll info you later, but I believe it is for a bunch of smarties. It'll be a whole gathering in either Austin or Dallas, Texas I believe. (If any of you understand what I am telling you and are going to said function, I will most likely be the pitiful girl clutching her cell and laptop like a life jacket.) I'll info on you that later to tell you if I will actually ATTEND it. XD Because if anything, I'll get lazy and lock myself in my room so I don't go.**

**Again, since I'm starting a new school, I have no idea what to expect or when I'll be free. I'm getting a part-time job to get some cash so I can, hopefully get a better writing software and stock up on some self-editor books and stuff so I can write better for you guys. I've never actually had homework since elementary, so I have no idea if I will or not, become the typical high schoolie and get loads or still be the typical BED and NOT get the loads. .**

**Bear with me guys. I don't know when I'll be updating, but I do think you guys deserve to know what took me the hell so long. I don't expect you guys to forgive me, but let this be a letter from the author as a pitiful excuse for not updating like I should. I'm already kicking myself in the ass. :3**

**I'll try and keep you posted on when I'll be updating. If any of you have noticed, I do have a new story that I will be trying to keep updating once a month. It isn't a particular "long-shot" but not a "short-shot" either. I'll keep everything posted there about what will be going down, if anything, I'll do little summarys here at the end. **

**But thanks you guys! For everyone that has reviewed and reading, I really appreciate it a lot and I'm thankful for every reader and review I get. You guys are blessings to my poor soul. :D You guys always keep me writing and on my toes as I attempt to keep you pleased and interested. **

**Do remember, I am only human and I trying the best I can as I push my abilities, and I thank you guys for pushing me the extra mile, I really do. I will tell you now though, my internet has been a bitch to me so I have no idea when it will be blanking again. I'll take the chance for no interferences and write some chapters right now.**

**From your dingy and hopeful author,**

**BED**

* * *

**PLG: Oh Ra, you even put a little sig?**

**BE Dragon: Well duh! It is a letter from the author, aka, ME!**

**PLG: Formal be-atch.**

**BE Dragon: Unformal be-atch.**

**PLG&BE Dragon: Thanks for reading and please review!!**


End file.
